La Salsa Secreta de la Abuela
by carolightsnake
Summary: Serie de shots sobre el nacimiento de Bra. Todo comienza cuando Vegeta intenta engañar a Wiss con su entrenamiento, pero lo que no se espera es lo que ocurriría a partir de aquel evento. Inspirado en el capítulo 72 de DBS. Incluye"un asunto delicado de tratar". Contiene Lemon.
1. I La salsa secreta de la abuela

Hola a todos. Aquí les dejo está nueva historia.

Partió siendo una precuela de "Un asunto delicado de tratar" y está inspirado en el capítulo 72 de DBS. Pero ahora lo he continuado.

Como siempre aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen y que está hecho con amor y sin más fin que la entretención.

Contiene Lemon así que atención los más jóvenes, están advertidos.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **La Salsa Secreta de la Abuela.**

Vegeta entrenaba en el planeta del dios destructor Bills, intentando vanamente golpear a Wiss. El ejercicio consistía en que el saiyajin debía tocarlo cinco veces, pero ya llevaba más de dos días continuos intentándolo y con suerte había conseguido alcanzarlo dos.

-Jo, Jo, Jo… - se burlaba Wiss - Seré considerado con usted y contaré esos roces como toques, jo, jo, jo

-Deje… de compadecerse de mí, … Wiss… - respondió cansado y sudado, intentando recuperar el aire - No lo necesito.

\- ¿Está seguro? Porque al paso que vamos, tardará una eternidad en completar este ejercicio…

\- ¡Tsk!… - hizo molestó, volteando su rostro

\- Entonces… ¿Qué decide?

-De acuerdo, aceptaré esa nueva regla – respondió de mala gana.

-Ay, Vegeta… sigue siendo el mismo orgulloso de siempre … Además, continúa pensando mucho sus movimientos. De esta forma jamás podrá quedar al nivel de Gokú, lo que significa que no podré entrenarlo adecuadamente…

Vegeta sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Si ya terminó de burlarse… ¿podemos continuar?

-Absolutamente, Vegeta… - respondió el ángel con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro. Vegeta ponía todo de su parte para conseguir su objetivo, poniendo atención a los movimientos de aquel extraño ser.

Otro par de horas y ya estaba sintiendo que el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él.

" _Maldita sea… Tiene razón, esto definitivamente me llevará una eternidad… Debo pensar muy bien en una estrategia para logar tocarlo esas tres veces que faltan… ¡Demonios! Es muy veloz y no poder sentir su presencia no me ayuda en nada…"_

Wiss, lo vio pasar de largo y detenerse de espaldas a él. Se sonrió levemente, mientras le decía con calma

-Ánimo, solo faltan tres veces…

El saiyajin sentía su cuerpo completamente bañado en sudor y sus piernas estaban ya casi entumecidas.

" _Demonios… No encuentro la maldita forma de alcanzarlo… Debe haber alguna manera de salir de este ejercicio sin sentido…"_

Se le vino a la mente una idea.

-Un filete de primera – murmuró, llegando a una solución a su problema.

" _Sí, comida… no podrá negarse a cambiar esas tres veces por un delicioso filete"_

\- ¿Qué le parece un filete de primera? – preguntó Vegeta en voz alta

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó algo confundido, su maestro

Vegeta comenzó a hacer uso de sus dotes actorales, para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

-Le cambiaré esas tres veces por un filete de primera.

Wiss entrecerró sus ojos y le respondió

-Con que de eso se trata… Lo siento, pero ya he probado filete varias veces. No podrá tentarme a menos que sea un manjar que no haya experimentado.

Vegeta golpeó el suelo con su puño, en señal de derrota

-Maldición… _"Tiene razón… debo hacerlo parecer lo suficientemente sabroso, para que no pueda negarse…"_ -Maldita sea… - exclamó, poniéndose de pie. Pero en ese momento una idea lo golpeo cómo un rayo " _¡Ya lo tengo!"_ entonces agregó _-_ En ese caso… ¡Será uno bañado en la salsa secreta de la abuela!

Ahora si obtuvo toda la atención de Wiss

\- ¡La salsa secreta de la abuela! – repitió Wiss, casi inconscientemente.

\- ¡Así es! Si me perdona esas tres veces ¡Le daré un Filete bañado completamente en la salsa secreta de la abuela! – exclamó con vehemencia

Wiss se sonrojó de solo pensar en aquella exquisitez, volteó a mirar hacia el horizonte y sonrió

-Suena totalmente apetitoso – dijo con emoción

Mientras tanto Vegeta celebraba, de espaldas a Wiss, con la voz lo más bajita posible

-¡Bien! No puedo creer que haya funcionado…

-Está bien, Vegeta… lo interrumpió, volteando a verlo - Iremos de inmediato a la Tierra para poder probar esa delicia

La oreja de Bills se movió al escuchar las palabras "Tierra y delicia" en la misma frase

\- ¡Wiss! – dijo, apareciendo entre ellos - ¿Cómo es eso de que irán a la Tierra?

Vegeta comenzó a preocuparse. Él no se esperaba que quisieran ir inmediatamente a comer, contaba con tener un par de horas por lo menos para poder elaborar el resto del plan.

-Señor Bills, lo que ocurre es que Vegeta me ha invitado a comer Filete bañado con la salsa secreta de la abuela

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó el dios, volteando a ver al saiyajin y preguntándole con suspicacia - ¿Es eso cierto, Vegeta?

-Eh… Sí, señor Bills, así es… - asintió, educadamente el aludido.

\- ¿No estarás mintiendo? – preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a Vegeta y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Claro que no, señor… - respondió, poniéndose muy derecho y con algo de nervios.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me has invitado a mí también, mmm?

-Oh, yo…. Este… - se trató de excusar Vegeta - lo creí durmiendo…

Bills tomó aire y soltó molesto

-ESO NO IMPORTA… SI SE TRATA DE COMIDA DELICIOSA MIS SIESTAS PUEDEN ESPERAR

Vegeta se había agachado y cubierto sus oídos, ante el ruidoso grito del dios.

-¡Vamos inmediatamente a la Tierra, Wiss!... Ya se me está haciendo agua la boca de solo imaginarme aquel manjar…

-¡Por supuesto, señor Bills!

El dios se acomodó tras la espalda de su asistente, mientras Vegeta aun los miraba asustado _"Mierda… Ahora sí que no podré zafarme de ésta…"_

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás esperando Vegeta?! – ordenó Bills

Vegeta pestañeó y trastabilló un poco, apresurándose en unirse al grupo

-Si, por supuesto… lo siento.

Wiss puso su bastón en el suelo, pero en vez de despegar, comentó.

-Oh, disculpen… pero debo avisarle a Bulma que vamos en camino… Sería de muy mala educación llegar sin avisar - comentó, alejándose de ellos.

Bills y Vegeta perdieron un poco el balance al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, Bills se recompuso y miró Vegeta de soslayo

\- Aún no terminas tus ejercicios ¿verdad?

Vegeta quedó de piedra en su sitio.

-No… lo terminaré después de que comamos.

-Hmmm… Está bien. Un descanso te vendría bien… Te vez algo tenso.

-Eh, no, señor… Es solo que tengo hambre…

-Oh, yo también muero de hambre… Maldición ¡Como se tarda este Wiss! Se pega a su báculo como una cotorra… ¡Wiss!

Su asistente volvió corriendo

-No son necesarios los gritos, señor Bills… Los llevaré enseguida.

Los tres emprendieron rumbo hacia la Tierra. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar y sentir dos presencias enfrentándose. Decidieron ir a ver de qué se trataba.

Llegaron a un lugar cercano a una costa, donde efectivamente estaban luchando. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que eran Gokú y Hit, quienes peleaban a muerte.

Se quedaron observando un momento, hasta que Bills se aburrió y aprovechando un comentario de Gokú, decidió intervenir.

-Nunca me dejare vencer tan fácil – le espetó Gokú a su adversario

-Pues conmigo lo hiciste – dijo, con voz firme Bills

El saiyajin de cabellos alborotados se giró de inmediato hacia dónde provenía la voz. Vio a las tres figuras observándolo desde lo alto de un acantilado

\- ¿Bills, Wiss y Vegeta? – pregunto Gokú – ¿A que vinieron?

-Vinimos a observar – respondió el dios - ¿Algún problema?

\- ¿A observar?

-Sí, Gokú – aclaró también Wiss, que enseguida agregó, indicando hacia otro risco con su báculo - Y parece que alguien se nos adelantó…

Efectivamente, en aquel lugar, estaban Champa y su asistente Vados, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

\- ¿Champa y Vados? – preguntó Gokú a los visitantes- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que están allí?

Los aludidos solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Terminen de una vez con su pelea – apuró Bills - Tengo prisa.

-Pero si fue usted el que la interrumpió… - dijo Gokú, algo confundido.

-Mmm – hizo Bills, mirándolo molesto.

Luego de eso volvieron a enfrascarse en su batalla. Gokú con un K _ame-Hame-Ha_ logró revertir una de las técnicas de Hit, creando una gran explosión.

Vegeta no les sacaba los ojos de encima _"Hmn… logró atravesar la trampa de Hit…eso no me lo esperaba… Maldito Kakaroto… ¿Por qué no me pidió a mí que lucháramos?"_

Finalmente, ambos peleadores cayeron rendidos.

Todos se aproximaron a los luchadores. Vegeta fue el primero en hablar, increpando a Gokú

-Tsk… Al parecer te diviertes luchando más con Hit que conmigo…- le reclamó

-Te equivocas… - respondió el de pelos necios, enderezándose - él quería matarme.

\- ¿Quería matarte, dices? – Vegeta lo miró sorprendido

-Si… - respondió Gokú, sentado aun en el suelo.

El saiyajin mayor se giró hacia Hit y lo interrogó

-Tú, responde ¿Quién te contrató para asesinar a Kakaroto?

El sujeto lo miró a los ojos y le respondió con calma

-No puedo dar el nombre de mi contacto

-No será que te lo encargo Vegeta… – Bills intervino, con suspicacia

\- ¡No digas estupideces! – se volteó furioso el príncipe.

El dios entrecerró sus ojos y lo amenazó

-Vuelve a decir esa impertinencia y te destruyo…

Vegeta inmediatamente se lanzó al suelo disculpándose por su ofensa al dios

-Lo lamento, señor… fue un acto-reflejo…

Wiss decidió calmar los ánimos, diciendo

-Vegeta, me sorprende que tú no lo hayas comprendido.

\- ¿Eh? – hizo mirando confundido a Wiss. Sin embargo, le tomó solo una fracción de segundo comprenderlo.

El saiyajin miró a su ami-rival. Éste simplemente le sonrió de manera culpable.

-Demonios, Kakaroto… ¿Fuiste tú quien se lo pidió?

-Sí, me descubriste, je, je.

Finalmente resultó que todo había sido idea de Gokú y Wiss, como parte de su entrenamiento.

Una vez aclarado el misterio, los del sexto universo se marcharon y entonces hizo su aparición Milk, Piccoro y Gohan, que agobiaron a Gokú con preguntas.

Wiss golpeó suavemente en el hombro a Vegeta con su bastón, llamando su atención.

\- No lo habrá olvidado ¿verdad, Vegeta?

El príncipe no alcanzó a responder y Bills exclamó

\- ¡Quiero ese filete cubierto de salsa de la abuela ahora!

Vegeta entró en pánico. _"Maldición, me olvidé por completo del asunto"_

Con lo de la pelea se le había olvidado pensar en cómo solucionar lo de la salsa de la abuela. Así que trató de ganar tiempo preguntando

\- P-Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado… Era la salsa de la abuela, ¿no? _"Mierda ahora sí que seré hombre muerto… ¿qué haré?"_

-En marcha, señores… Bulma nos debe estar esperando – dijo Wiss, apurando el asunto.

En menos de cinco minutos estuvieron en la Corporación Capsula

\- ¡Hola! – saludo Bulma, saliendo a recibirlos - ¡Que gusto me da tenerlos de vuelta aquí!

Vegeta frunció. _"No diría eso si supiera que en breve se quedará viuda"_

-Buenas noches, Bulma… Su esposo nos invitó a cenar algo delicioso…

-¿Ah, sí?...- preguntó mirando a Vegeta y luego a los demás invitándolos a entrar– entonces pasen y pónganse cómodos. Enseguida los atendemos.

Bills y Wiss, aceptaron de muy buena gana. Se instalaron en el comedor de la propiedad y allí se quedaron, a la espera del filete, mientras eran atendidos por el equipo de Pilaf.

Bulma se dirigió a la cocina y Vegeta la siguió. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Vegeta comenzó a revisar las alacenas y los muebles, buscando cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir para cumplir con su autoimpuesta misión.

\- ¿? – lo miró extrañada su señora - ¿Y tú? Es que ¿ni siquiera vas a saludarme?

-No es momento para eso… - respondió sin siquiera voltearse a verla.

-Y ¿qué se supone que buscas? – preguntó ella, viéndolo ir de un lugar a otro

Vegeta en ese momento paro en secó. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aun con las manos en las manillas de un mueble, suspiró y le respondió

-Bulma… me van a asesinar

\- ¡QUÉ! – exclamó la mujer - ¿Pero ¿quién? Sé que tienes muchos enemigos, pero…

\- ¡Cállate Bulma! – se exaltó - Obviamente que Bills…

-¡Maldición! ¡No me digas que es obvio cuando no lo es!… ¿y por qué querría asesinarte?

Volteó a ver a su mujer y le respondió

-Les prometí un filete cubierto con una salsa que no existe… Soy hombre muerto.

\- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso, Vegeta?

-Eso ya no tiene importancia… Si no les tengo en menos de una hora un pedazo de carne bañado en salsa secreta de la abuela, estoy seguro de que me eliminará…

Bulma cerró sus ojos un momento, y se cruzó de brazos. Luego preguntó

\- ¿Dijiste la salsa secreta de la abuela?

\- ¿Qué acaso no me oíste?

-Claro que te oí… ¡Oh! -terminó exclamando y saliendo de la cocina.

Vegeta se quedó mirando por donde había salido y luego de sacudir su cabeza, la siguió.

Bulma se dirigió a la sala, donde tenía su ordenador. Se sentó frente a este y tecleó algo, enseguida exclamó

\- ¡Aquí está! ¡Sabía que se me hacía familiar ese nombre!

Vegeta se acercó por detrás de ella y pudo ver un anuncio de televisión, bastante colorido y con una música muy pegajosa, donde promocionaban una lata que contenía la dichosa salsa de la abuela

-¿? ¿Qué mierda es eso?

-Ja, ja, ja… -rio con autosuficiencia, cruzándose de brazos y volteando a verlo – debiste guardarlo en tu subconsciente…de tu periodo de retiro…

Vegeta frunció. Se sintió un poco tonto, pero aliviado.

-Te dije que no mencionaríamos eso otra vez, Bulma…. – gruñó, para luego preguntar - Pero ¿Tenemos de esas cosas aquí?

Bulma frunció

-No lo creo… Además, es un comercial bastante antiguo… - comentó comenzando a teclear otra vez - Voy a revisar si alguna tienda lo vende aún.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y esperó junto a su esposa, atento a la pantalla.

Luego de un par de minutos.

-Qué mal… aquí dice que dejó de fabricarse hace dos años…

\- ¿Qué?

-Pero no te preocupes… descargué la receta… Ahora debemos conseguir los ingredientes…

\- ¡Demonios! ¡No hay tiempo para eso!…

Ambos se quedaron meditando un momento.

\- ¡Tu madre! – exclamó Vegeta, haciendo brincar a Bulma

Bulma lo miró furiosa

-¿Y la tuya, grosero?

-No eso, ella… ¿Dónde diablos está cuando se la necesita?

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-Ella es la mejor cocinera que conozco… Estoy seguro que podrá ayudar en algo…

-Pues no está… anda de vacaciones en el caribe con mi padre.

Vegeta la miró un segundo y al siguiente ya no estaba.

-¿?... – se quedó mirando algo despeinada Bulma, por la velocidad de su esposo - Acaso…

Wiss entró a la sala

-Bulma… ¿Ya se fue?

-Sí… está desesperado como dijiste…

-Jo, jo, jo…. Esto es tan jocoso… Su esposo es tan predecible…

-Sí, ja, ja, ja… - rio Bulma

...

Mientras tanto en el Caribe

-Querido, necesito más zenis…

-Aquí están amor… - le respondió el profesor a su esposa, pasándole varios billetes.

Bunny se levantó de su silla y con todo descaro dejó varios billetes en el taparrabo de un muchacho y luego le cerró el ojo, a lo que el chico le sonrió

\- ¿Aun estás de acuerdo querido?

-Si… un trío cada cinco años es algo razonable querida…

En eso estaban los señores Briefs cuando Vegeta apareció frente a ellos.

-Hola, Vegeta… - lo saludó el señor Briefs - ¿cambiaste de opinión?

El saiyajin frunció y los miró molesto. Recordando la oferta de sus suegros antes de irse a aquella isla para experimentar.

-No… a su hija le basta y le sobra conmigo… Necesito llevarme a la señora…

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos

-Está bien, querido… pero no sabía que tenías esas mañas… - respondió Bunny

-¡NO MALENTIENDA LA COSAS, SEÑORA!… Necesito que cocine algo urgente…

Los Briefs sonrieron y Bunny le dijo a su esposo

-Voy y vuelvo, querido… Trata de convencer al de las plumas verdes… - termino guiñándole un ojo a su esposo.

Vegeta frunció, algo incómodo, aunque de reojo miro al escenario. Inmediatamente tomó a su suegra por la cintura y la llevó de vuelta la Corporación, mientras el profesor se despedía con su mano llena de billetes.

Cuando volvió dejó a Bunny en la cocina y le dijo

-Necesito que prepare una salsa especial para filetes…

\- ¡OH!, ¿así que de eso se trataba?

-Sí, debe preparar una salsa que supere a todas las que ha preparado antes.

-Mmmm… pero necesitaré los ingredientes

-¿Qué? ¿Pero si la he visto cocinar siempre con solo lo que había aquí?

…

Bulma y Wiss reían tras la puerta.

-Está tan desesperado, jo, jo, jo…

-Si… eso le servirá de lección…

…

De vuelta en la cocina.

Vegeta llevó sus dedos al puente nasal y luego le preguntó a Bunny

\- ¿Qué necesita?

-Algunas especias y parece que no quedan nabos…

-¿Especias?

-Si… necesitaré tomillo, puerros y cebollines…

Vegeta puso cara de espanto.

-¿ce-cebollines?

-Sí, pero si te apresuras estoy segura de que encontrarás en el mercado…

Vegeta salió disparado.

-Bulma, querida… Podrías ayudarme aquí, en vez de estar espiando a tu esposo. Tráeme el especiero…

Wiss y Bulma se miraron sorprendidos.

…

Mientras, Vegeta descendía en la entrada de un supermercado y con carrito en mano se dirigió a conseguir lo necesario. Él en su vida había ido de compras y tener que hacerlo ahora no le hacía ninguna gracia, ni siquiera porque estaba su pellejo en juego.

Apenas entró se encontró con un dependiente de la tienda, joven y sonriente, que para peor, lo saludo.

-Bienvenido, señor.

-Argg…

\- ¿Le puedo ayudar, señor?

Vegeta frunció profundo. El tono del joven era destemplado, con notas disonantes. Se tragó el orgullo y preguntó

\- ¿Dónde diablos encuentro especias y verduras?

-Oh, este… en el pasillo diez… - le respondió.

Vegeta fue al pasillo mencionado y echó todo lo que necesitaba en el carro, agradeciendo que las cosas estuvieran con carteles indicando sus nombres. Luego con prisa se dirigió a una de las cajas.

Pero se le olvidó llevar algún medio de pago…

-Con que cancela señor – le preguntó la cajera, que era una señora algo maciza, de lentes y de cabello rizado corto.

\- ¿Hum?... Cárguelo a la Corporación Capsula – se le ocurrió decir.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer eso… ¿Cómo cancela, entonces?

La vena en la sien de Vegeta comenzó a crecer.

-Maldita sea. No me salga con esas estupideces en este momento. Soy el esposo de la dueña.

-Pues, aunque fuese Míster Satán, no lo puedo dejar ir sin cancelar las compras… Ahora dígame, señor ¿Cómo cancela?

Esa cotorra lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Sentía que no iba a poder contenerse por más tiempo. Respiró hondo y la miró de manera asesina, mientras le decía entre dientes

-Mire, señora… Necesito llevarme estos estúpidos vegetales y si no accede le prometo que tendremos problemas.

La tipa ni se inmutó y más encima las personas detrás de él comenzaron a reclamar. Para empeorar las cosas la señora le dijo, con cara de pocos amigos

-No me asustara con esa cara señor… solo dígame de una vez ¿Cómo cancela?

Ahora sí que el saiyajin no soportó más. Apretó sus puños, sintió un tic en su ojo y lo demás es historia antigua.

-AHHHHHHH – Gritó expulsando su ki y cerrando sus ojos.

Hubo caras de pánico, carros volando, gente volando y en general muchas cosas volando. Sin embargo, se escuchó

-Muy bonito… pero debe cancelar su compra.

Vegeta miró a la mujer con odio

-Mira, miserable excusa de humana… Si no me dejas llevar esto, te juro que no vivirás para ver otro amanecer…

\- ¡SEGURIDAD!- gritó la cajera

El saiyajin puso cara de horror y como pudo agarró entre sus brazos algunos vegetales del carro y salió volando.

Iba levitando sobre la ciudad, mientras mascullaba enojado

-Maldita sea… Ahora soy un vil ladrón de verduras… ¿Qué tan más bajo podría caer por culpa de ese dios de pacotilla?

Llegó a la Corporación y se encontró a todo el mundo comiendo. Wiss y Bills cortaban y llevaban trozos de lo que parecía ser un filete con salsa a sus bocas y comentaban lo deliciosos que era aquel platillo.

Bunny estaba sonriente, mientras Bulma se acercó al saiyajin, para explicarle, ya que lo veía bastante descompuesto

\- ¿Q-Que diablos pasó aquí? – preguntó dejando caer las cosas que traía entre sus brazos.

-Ay, Vegeta – le dijo sonriente – Lo que ocurre es que mamá al ver que tardabas tanto preparó su propia salsa secreta y tus invitados lo están disfrutando… Así que ya no morirás.

\- ¿Fui a un ridículo mercado por nada? – preguntó bastante confundido

-Lo lamento… - le dijo Bulma, aguantando la risa - Y no te vayas a enojar, pero Wiss me había contado lo que había ocurrido con tu entrenamiento y solo nos confabulamos para hacerte rabiar un poco para que no vuelvas a intentar hacer trampa…

-Eso es justamente lo que pasó, Vegeta – agregó Wiss – Pero no está de más decir que el filete está bastante sabroso, por lo que lo acepto a cambio de las veces que me debes... Felicitaciones, señora Bunny, usted cocina como los ángeles…

Vegeta miró a los ojos a su mujer. Esta vez pensó que realmente se había pasado de la raya, pero saber que su vida estaba fuera de peligro lo hizo alegrarse. Aunque por fuera no lo demostró ni un poco.

Ya que estaba solucionado el problema, el saiyajin se animó a decir

-Entonces… ya podemos volver a entrenar.

Wiss lo miró, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y le respondió

-Oh, lo lamento, pero suspenderemos su entrenamiento por un tiempo…

-¿? ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – preguntó el saiyajin

Ahora fue Bills quién habló

-No te incumbe, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer… - agregando después con maldad - si me comprendes ¿no?

Vegeta tragó saliva y Bulma miró horrorizada a Bills.

-Oh, señor Bills, no sea payaso… No es lo que imaginan… - aclaró Wiss – Lo que ocurre es que pronto habrá una reunión de dioses destructores y digamos que el señor Bills debe prepararse para ese día. Así que no estaremos disponibles para nadie... Pero apenas nos desocupemos volveremos a lo nuestro.

Bulma se alegró, ya que por fin tendría a su esposo un tiempo en casa y aunque muchas veces casi no lo viera, pensó que por lo menos no dormiría sola.

-Eso me parece estupendo… Aprovecharemos de tomar vacaciones

-Ni lo sueñes

-No, Vegeta… Esta vez irás y te quedarás por el tiempo que sea… Después de todo me lo debes por salvar tu pellejo…

-Pero no puedes abandonar la Compañía… tus padres no están.

-Dejaré todo a cargo de mi asistente… Después de todo solo serán unos días… Así que deja de buscar excusas.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria.

\- ¡Tsk!

-Oh, hablando de vacaciones… Querido – le dijo, Bunny a Vegeta - ¿Podrías llevarme de vuelta? Es que no quiero perderme la diversión

El saiyajin dejó caer sus hombros en resignación y abandonó la sala seguido de Bunny. Una vez fuera tomó a su suegra en brazos y emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a aquella isla remota de donde la había sacado.

Bulma vio por el ventanal la estela de luz de su esposo. Luego volteó a sus comensales y les dijo

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Wiss!

-No hay de qué, Bulma… - dijo el ángel, poniéndose de pie para luego agregar con pesar - Ahora si nos disculpa, debemos volver para comenzar a prepararnos. Esas reuniones son tan tediosas, pero es parte de nuestro trabajo… Nuevamente le agradezco por su cooperación y por la comida ¡Estuvo de-li-cio-sa!

-Adiós y no se pierdan por mucho tiempo – le respondió ella.

-Por supuesto… - agregó Bills, imitando a su asistente - la Tierra es nuestro lugar favorito para comer y mientras nos mantengan contentos con sus manjares seguiremos viniendo. Hasta pronto, señora Vegeta.

Bulma los acompañó a la salida y sonrió mientras los veía alejarse envueltos en su esfera de luz.

…

Unos minutos después Vegeta logró volver a su hogar. Los señores Briefs intentaron por todos los medios que se quedara un rato acompañándolos, pero luego de unos cuantos forcejeos y algunos Mai Tais y Lava Lavas, logró zafarse de ellos.

No encontró a nadie en los alrededores, por lo que supuso que las visitas se habían marchado hace rato. Se dirigió con cansancio a su habitación, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su mujer recostada sobre el sillón, sonriente y vestida con sensual lencería negra.

-Hola, Vegeta…

-Hmn… ¿Se puede saber porque estas vestida así? – preguntó, dándole la espalda para evitar mirarla, comenzando a quitarse los guantes.

Bulma supo de inmediato que él estaba molesto por la bromita que le jugaron con Wiss.

-Bueno – respondió, acomodándose un poco para quedar levemente sentada – pensé que sería una buena idea darte la bienvenida… Después de todo, no nos hemos visto en bastante tiempo…

Vegeta se sonrió de espaldas a ella. Tenía planeado desquitarse de lo que le habían hecho

-Pues, no lo necesito… Bajaré a comer algo y luego vendré a dormir.

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

Bulma lo miró salir, con suspicacia. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él jamás se negaría a tener sexo con ella, muchos menos vestida así.

Se levantó y se puso una bata, disponiéndose a seguir a su malhumorado esposo. Pero no alcanzó a cruzar la puerta, cuando dos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por detrás y sintió todos los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse, al escucharlo decir en su nuca

-Esta me la pagarás, Bulma Briefs…

Ella abrió muy grande sus ojos. Esa frase para ella solo significaba una cosa: sexo salvaje.

Vegeta no esperó que ella respondiera. Con rudeza la levantó apegándola a su cuerpo y la lanzó contra la cama, dejándola de espaldas a él.

-Ni se te ocurra escapar… - dijo, mientras se quitaba su traje de entrenamiento

Bulma se giró a verlo

-Sabes que no te tengo miedo…- respondió, sentándose en la cama, al tiempo que le regalaba una sensual sonrisa.

Vegeta terminó de quitarse los pantalones y sus botas. La miró con malicia y solo en sus bóxer, se subió a la cama y tomándola por los brazos la besó apasionadamente, para luego sacarle la bata, dejándola solo en su ropa interior. Bulma intentó, en ese momento, escapar mientras se reía, pero el saiyajin se relamió los labios y la sujetó por uno de sus tobillos, y jalándola, la regresó a su lugar, dejándola boca abajo. Se montó sobre ella y, mientras recorría su piel con una de sus manos, comenzó un camino de besos y mordidas apasionadas, desde su cuello hasta sus nalgas, las que apretó con rudeza, mientras su presa intentaba inútilmente huir. Sin más miramientos, deslizó las bragas e introdujo un par de dedos en el interior de su mujer, arrancándole un chillido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Bulma? ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Ella iba a reclamar, pero de su garganta no salieron más que leves gemidos, producto de la excitación que le provocaba el saiyajin.

Vegeta se sonrió y retiró sus dedos del interior de su mujer, para ahora voltearla y dejara de espaldas en la cama. Avanzó sobre ella y dejando una pierna a cada lado, astutamente sobre los brazos de su compañera, bajó la parte delantera de sus pantalones y liberando su miembro, obligó a la mujer a meterlo en su boca.

Un par de gruñidos roncos salieron de su garganta, cuando sintió su liberación dentro de la boca de Bulma. Pero eso no le bastaba, la haría gritar toda la noche de ser necesario, para que no volviera a inmiscuirse en su entrenamiento.

Se bajó de encima de ella y ahora comenzó a estimularla, con una de sus manos, mientras su boca buscaba la de la mujer. Se besaron por bastante tiempo, mientras Vegeta gozaba con los leves gemidos que su mujer soltaba en su boca provocadas por las caricias de él. Luego de unos minutos la sintió estremecerse y él no soportó más. Se acomodó sobre ella e introduciendo ahora su miembro en la cálida humedad, le sacó un grito fuerte, y luego otro y otro. Con cada embiste los chillidos de Bulma subían en intensidad, hasta que no soportó más y sosteniéndola aun por las caderas, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad hasta que sintió el interior de su mujer estremecerse al tiempo que ella apretaba las sábanas con sus puños.

\- ¿Aun piensas que fue buena idea?

Bulma abrió uno de sus ojos y lo miró hacia abajo

-Por supuesto que valió la pena, Vegeta – susurró ella, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Él le sonrió, al tiempo que salía de ella y tomándola por las piernas la volvió a girar, dejándola ahora con su trasero expuesto. Acto seguido, se inclinó sobre este y aspirando hondo, comenzó a besarla, morderla y lamerla, cubriendo cada milímetro de su intimidad, esperando el momento preciso para volver a introducirse en ella. Bulma nuevamente comenzó a gemir, sintiendo la boca de su amante en su intimidad. Estaba segura que de seguir así terminaría enloqueciendo.

Vegeta sabía que ella estaba próxima a otro orgasmo, así que abandonó lo que estaba haciendo, dejándola algo contrariada. Sin embargo, aunque planeaba dejarla así, no pudo contenerse y de un rápido movimiento la penetró, comenzando a embestirla lo más profundo que pudo hasta que ambos alcanzaron su liberación.

Y así estuvieron toda la noche. No hubo lugar de esa habitación donde no se hayan instalado a demostrarse lo mucho que se extrañaban y que cada acción tenía por consiguiente una reacción. El saiyajin estaba seguro que ella había aprendido la lección y Bulma estaba convencida de que esa era la forma de Vegeta de agradecerle por salvarle la vida.

…

Finalmente, no salieron de vacaciones, esto porque Bulma prefirió tener a Vegeta disponible para ella durante cada hora del día. Y aunque tuvieron que tener cuidado de ser descubiertos por Trunks, no perdieron oportunidad de entregarse el uno al otro, sin importar el lugar donde se encontraran.

…

Pasaron un par de meses, desde el incidente de la salsa.

Bulma se sintió extraña aquella mañana, lo que atribuyó a que no había cenado nada la noche anterior, esto por quedarse hasta tarde en la cámara de gravedad. Obviamente reparando un error de sistema que nunca existió. Además, hace unos días había ido a la consulta médica, ya que estaba segura que estaba teniendo síntomas de menopausia. El médico le dijo que no era seguro, pero le hizo algunos exámenes para descartar algún posible desorden hormonal. Le dio una cita para el mes siguiente, para que revisaran juntos los resultados.

Llegó a la cocina para desayunar y se encontró con su madre. Ellos habían vuelto hace solo un par de días de sus vacaciones.

-Hola, mamá… ¿qué preparas?

-Oh, tengo macerando carne de jabalí…

A Bulma se le hizo agua la boca y sin pensarlo se dirigió a la enorme cacerola. Cuando levantó la tapa, se sintió observada. Su madre la miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Querida, Felicidades!

Bulma en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que eso significaba.

\- ¿Qué? … Eso es imposible, mamá… sabes perfectamente que lo mío es otra cosa…

-No, Bulma… tu sabes que yo sé de eso y lo último que podrías tener es menopausia… Además, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que tú con Vegeta se han estado comportando como conejitos desde que él volvió… ¡es tan romántico!

Bulma sintió su rostro enrojecer, pero luego le dijo a Bunny

-Mamá, hasta no estar segura no quiero que le comentes nada a Vegeta. No quisiera pasar por lo mismo que con Trunks…

-Ay, hija no te preocupes. Ambas sabemos que tu esposo ya no es el muchachito voluble que era.

-Lo sé,mamá... Pero en serio no quiero que lo sepa… no aun ¿puedo contar contigo?

-Por supuesto hija… ¡Uy que nervios!

Bulma rodó sus ojos, su madre le causaba más tensión de la que tenía en ese momento.

-Voy a comer algo y veré si mi doctor me puede atender esta tarde…

…

Unos días después, Vegeta estaba en frente de la Corporación. Había buscado a su esposa para tener una ronda de sexo, antes de volver a su entrenamiento y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando su suegra le dijo que había tenido que salir. A él se le hacían sospechosas las salidas de su mujer, ya que cuando volvía no le soltaba ni una palabra de donde había estado y más encima no traía nada con ella, como para justificar una salida de compras.

Había encarado a su suegra recién en el jardín trasero. La había encontrado podando unas plantas.

\- ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

-Oh, Vegeta… este… ¿no te lo dijo? Tuvo que salir…

-No, no me lo dijo… - respondió, cruzándose de brazos - pero presiento que usted sabe algo al respecto…

\- ¿Yo? No… ¡Cómo se te ocurre, querido!… -chilló Bunny, para agregar después más bajito - yo no sé nada de ese asunto…

Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos

\- ¿De qué asunto habla?

Bunny lo miró con cara de culpable

-No te vayas a enojar, pero le prometí a Bulma que no te diría nada de sus visitas al doctor… es un tema delicado...

\- ¿Al doctor? ¿delicado? - preguntó abriendo un poco sus ojos.

-Este, sí – dijo dándole la espalda, volviendo a su poda - ¿seguro que no te lo ha dicho?

Vegeta frunció y dando media vuelta se alejó hacia la entrada. Debía encarar a su mujer apenas llegara.

\- ¡No le digas que te dije! – gritó Bunny

Vegeta simplemente la ignoró y siguió su camino.

…

Y ahí estaba, cruzado de brazos, esperando a Bulma cuando apareció Gokú

-Hola, Vegeta ¡Tanto tiempo!

-Hmn… _"Maldito inoportuno"_ \- hizo, frunciendo aún más, sin voltear a verlo. Él tenía algo urgente que hacer y a su rival se le ocurría aparecer justo ahora.

\- ¿Vamos a entrenar?... Por favor, Vegeta – hizo juntando sus manos – ... es que estoy muy aburrido y con Bills y Wiss ocupados no tengo nada que hacer… Además Kaio-Sama aun está enojado conmigo y no me deja ir a visitarlo tampoco...

El saiyajin mayor ahora lo miró y le dio la más asesina de sus miradas.

Gokú prefirió no importunarlo más. Entrenar con Vegeta en ese estado sería casi un suicidio y ya había tenido bastante de eso con Hit.

-De acuerdo, Vegeta... pero si cambias de opinión sabes donde vivo…

\- ¡TSK! – fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.

Gokú se alejó volando de allí.

Una vez se hubo marchado su coterráneo, suspiró y relajó su ceño un momento. Meditó las cosas y prefirió sorprender a Bulma dentro de la propiedad. Así que con calma se metió en la casa y se fue directo a la cocina, por algo de beber. La ansiedad lo dejaba con la boca muy seca.

…

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos estamos leyendo y hasta la próxima.


	2. II Un asunto delicado de tratar

**Parte II.**

 **Un asunto delicado de tratar.**

Abrió la puerta y lanzó sus llaves al bol que estaba sobre la mesita del teléfono. Pasó hacia la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras lanzaba lejos sus tacones.

\- ¡Por fin en casa! – exclamó Bulma, recostándose en el respaldo y subiendo los pies a la mesita ratona.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el matasanos?

Se volteó,sorprendida. Para luego encaramarse en el sofá y ver que era su esposo el que estaba en un roncón de la sala.

-Vegeta, ¡Me asustaste!… Pero ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No trates de ocultármelo, Bulma… Sabes que en esta casa es imposible tener secretos.

Bulma rodó sus ojos y luego dijo molesta

\- ¡Cuando encuentre a mi madre voy a asesinarla!

El saiyajin avanzó un par de pasos y le comentó

-Ya lo he intentado, pero al parecer la loca es inmortal … Ahora, responde… ¿desde cuándo has estado visitando al médico a mis espaldas?

Ella lo miró un instante y una gota se formó en su sien. Luego movió su mano de arriba abajo y respondió

-Ay, Vegeta… No seas tan dramático. Solo he ido a un par de consultas.

\- ¿Ah sí? Y entonces por que la loca de tu madre me dijo que estabas yendo al doctor y que no podía comentarme nada más al respecto sin tu permiso porque era algo delicado…

Bulma volvió a sentarse derecha en el sofá, dándole la espalda _"Esta vez sí que mi mamá se ha pasado de la raya… le dije que no soltara nada hasta que tuviera confirmación… ¡Voy a matarla!_

Vegeta rodeó el mueble y se paró de brazos cruzados frente a ella. Entrecerró sus ojos, pues la actitud tanto de su suegra como de su esposa era muy sospechosa.

\- ¿Y bien?

Bulma suspiró hondo. No tenía intenciones de decirle nada a al saiyajin, no hasta que tuviera la certeza de que eran correctos los resultados de sus análisis.

-Mira, Vegeta… Sabes que no puedo mentirte…

-Eso espero…

Bulma lo miró seria, para que la dejara terminar

-Lo que ocurre es que visité al médico porque creí que había llegado a cierta etapa de la vida... Una etapa en que las mujeres ya no podemos tener hijos…

-Comprendo… creíste que estabas menopausíatica… - soltó, esperando su reacción.

\- ¡No lo digas de esa forma!… - exclamó Bulma. Después suspiró para calmarse y continuó - Según los exámenes que me realicé, yo aún soy una mujer joven… bueno, además de hermosa…

\- ¿Eso salió en los exámenes? - preguntó con burla - Seguramente se equivocaron en el laboratorio…

\- ¡Vegeta!

Él se sonrió de lado y volvió a preguntar

\- ¿Entonces que te sucede si no es eso?

Ella bajó su vista un momento, indecisa si decirle o no a su pareja lo que realmente ocurría. _"Con lo de Trunks tuve de basta y sobra… Bueno, pero ahora es distinto…él ha cambiado, yo he cambiado… Si, supongo que saberlo no le hará daño…Puede que esta vez sea diferente…"_

Se puso de pie y tomó las manos del saiyajin. Vegeta la miró a los ojos, algo parecido a la angustia comenzó a formarse en su pecho. _"Tal vez tiene una enfermedad mortal y las esferas ni las semillas pueden curar aquello…"_

Bulma le preguntó, al tiempo que apretaba sus manos, nerviosa

\- ¿Puedes sentir mi ki, por favor?

Eso lo hizo ponerse aún más tenso. _"acaso quiere que sienta cómo se ha debilitado su presencia? No quiero hacerlo…Yo, no podría…"_

-No puedo…- murmuró, apartando la vista.

Ella lo miró confundida

\- ¿Por qué no?

Vegeta volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Su mirada era tan tranquila y dulce, aunque con una chispa de duda. No quería perder eso, no quería perderla a ella. No a ella.

Apartó sus manos de las de Bulma y cruzándose de brazos nuevamente, le respondió, mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba sus ojos, haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Déjate de tus ridículos juegos y dime de una maldita vez qué ocurre!

Bulma comprendió que él estaba asustado.

Se acercó despacio y lo abrazó por el costado. Vegeta solo abrió un poco sus ojos y la miró de soslayo

-Vamos, Vegeta… - insistió con suavidad - Si lo haces saldremos los dos de dudas…

Ante el ruego de su esposa finalmente accedió. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se concentró en el ki de su mujer.

Sus ojos de abrieron en confusión y volvió a repetir la acción. No había margen de error.

Se giró de golpe y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, con una cara de sorpresa que Bulma jamás había visto.

\- ¿estás...?

Bulma se sonrió.

-Eso lo confirma, supongo…

El saiyajin miró hacia todas partes, confirmando que no hubiera ningún intruso cercano al lugar donde estaban. Una vez hecho esto, se giró hacia Bulma y la abrazó contra su pecho. Su mujer solo se sonrió y respondió al abrazo.

Pero en medio de su demostración de afecto, algo volvió a su mente. Se apartó un poco, para poder verla y le preguntó

-Solo aclárame algo…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió ella, disfrutando todavía su cercanía.

\- ¿Por qué tú madre dijo que era delicado?

Una gotita corrió por la cabeza de Bulma.

-Je, je… bueno, es que... – comentó sonriendo nerviosa

El frunció, sin dejar de verla

\- ¿Qué?

-Es que voy a tener que hacer bastante reposo…

\- ¿Por qué? Por lo que recuerdo, cuando estabas preñada de Trunks hasta arreglabas la cámara…

Ella fue la que ahora frunció y le dijo

-No eches a perder el momento… ¿quieres?

Vegeta se sonrió de lado. Ya había comprendido a la perfección de que se trataba lo que intentaba ocultar Bulma, pero se sentía tan dichoso de saber que ella no se iría a ninguna parte, que prefirió dejarla pasar por esta vez. Volvió a estrechar su abrazó, traspasándole todo lo que sentía por ella. Tal como ella se lo había enseñado.

-Bulma... te lo agradezco.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja y cerró sus ojos.

Esta vez todo sería diferente.

…

Continuará

* * *

Cariños a todos y dejaré los saludos para otra oportunidad. Estoy intentado continuar con esta historia así que tenganme un poco de paciencia ¿ya?


	3. III Macho saiyajin interior

Hola, acabo de escribir este pedacito. Si todo sale bien en un ratito más subo otro.

* * *

 **Macho Saiyajin Interior**

Estaba amaneciendo en la Capital y Bulma acaba de despertar, llevándose instintivamente la mano a su incipiente barriguita. Pero no era su bebé el culpable, ni tampoco lo era su despertador. Sino que Vegeta, sin querer, había pasado a llevar con su codo un vaso con agua que había quedado descuidadamente sobre su mesa de noche, y ella lo había oído.

Bulma se incorporó un poco en la cama. Y lo observó somnolienta, mientras restregaba uno de sus ojos.

 _"Demonios"_ pensó el saiyajin, al ver como el vaso con agua rodaba aun por la superficie de aquel mueble.

-Mmm… ¿Qué haces?

Vegeta, que estaba de espaldas a ella, abrió un poco más sus ojos, en sorpresa, al oír su voz. No esperaba que su mujer despertara con aquel insignificante ruido. Más de mil veces se había levantado de aquel lecho que compartían y no recordaba ni una sola ocasión en que ella hubiese despertado cuando él se marchaba.

Quería salir lo antes posible y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de decirle donde iría, después de todo, un macho saiyajin que se respeta no le da explicaciones a su mujer. Sin embargo, él no quería preocuparla. Menos sabiendo que esperaba a su segundo hijo y que a pesar de que a él aun le parecía una mujer joven y atractiva, su cuerpo ya no estaba en condiciones de soportar un embarazo saiyajin como cuando tuvo a Trunks.

Dejó caer sus hombros y se giró, apoyándose con un brazo sobre la suave superficie, para depositar un leve beso en los labios de su esposa, mientras le decía

-Sigue durmiendo, Bulma... iré con el idiota de Kakaroto. Hace unos días vino a buscarme...

Bulma frunció preocupada, mirándolo a los ojos y le dijo

\- ¿Ocurrió algo?

Vegeta le respondió de inmediato, imitando su gesto

-Por supuesto que no… Solo entrenaremos.

-Y entonces – dijo, acariciando el brazo en el que estaba apoyado su esposo - ¿Por qué ir tan temprano?

-Es el momento adecuado… Volveré para la cena.

Bulma no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar ir a Vegeta. Desde que vio morir a su esposo a manos de ese condenado de Freezer que intentaba disfrutar cada instancia que tenía a solas con él. Por lo que se acercó y, acomodándose, se abrazó al cuello del saiyajin.

-Vamos, Vegeta… - le dijo con suavidad - Por un día que no vayas a entrenar temprano no pasará nada… Además, ambos conocemos muy bien a Gokú, ya debe haber encontrado con que entretenerse… - acercó su boca al oído del saiyajin y le susurró – Tú… podrías considerar hacer lo mismo… ¿no te parece?

-Hmn… - hizo él, cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondo, al tiempo que su cuerpo despertaba, consideraba la oferta de Bulma.

Luego de una breve lucha interna, tomó a su mujer por la cintura y recostándose sobre ella, comenzó a besarla.

Su macho saiyajin interno decidió que el entrenamiento podía esperar ese día. De todas formas, ya estaba resignado a que nunca más volvería a ganar una discusión con su mujer.

...

Continuara...

* * *

Saludos a meisuke2016 y a Lourdes. Gracias por el review chicas.


	4. IV Responsabilidad compartida

Aquí estoy nuevamente, con la continuación de esta historia. Pasen, sin miedo. No hay lemon.

* * *

 **Responsabilidad Compartida**

Bulma estaba en su oficina, ubicada en el nuevo edificio corporativo, revisando nuevos contratos cuando su comunicador sonó

-Dime… - respondió presionando el botón, sin mirarlo.

-Señora Bulma… tiene una llamada de su hijo…

-Gracias. Pásamela…

Luego de un instante de silencio se oyó la voz de Trunks

\- ¿Mamá?

-Dime, amor…

-La abuela me dijo que tengo que aprender a ser más responsable… ¿sabes por qué lo diría?

-No tengo idea, Trunks… - le respondió, sin sacar la vista de los contratos - Sabes que tu abuelita dice muchas cosas sin sentido a veces…

-Comprendo… gracias, mamá…

-Nos vemos más tarde, cariño – dijo Bulma, cortando la llamada.

…

Vegeta, por su parte estaba en la cámara de gravedad haciendo ejercicios de mantenimiento. En eso, se activó el comunicador

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Trunks?

-La abuela me dijo que debería aprender a ser más responsable… ¿sabes a lo que se refería?

-Hmn…- hizo, sin dejar de hacer sus ejercicios – No debe ser nada…

-No lo creo… Parecía que era importante…

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente a ella?

-Si – respondió Trunks, cortando la comunicación.

…

Nuevamente en la oficina de Bulma…

-Señora… Su hijo la llama.

-Gracias… ¿qué ocurre ahora, Trunks?

-Le pregunté a la abuela y me dice que deberé ayudar a cuidar a alguien… ¿sabes de quién se trata?

Bulma que le estaba respondiendo en automático, ya que estaba muy concentrada en sus papeles le dijo

-No sé, amor… hablamos después.

-De acuerdo, mamá…

…

Otra vez en la cámara…

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Vienes a entrenar?

-Mmm… No es eso… Es que ahora la abuela me dice que deberé cuidar de alguien más y no sé quién es… Porque yo ya se cuidar de Goten cuando se mete en líos y los otros muchachos no necesitan que los cuide…

\- ¡Ya te dije que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que habla!

-Ya… Disculpa…

…

Unos minutos después.

-Señora…

-Pásamelo… ¿Qué pasó, Trunks?

\- ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Bulma por fin le puso real atención a su hijo

-Bueno, este… ¿por qué preguntas?

-Es que la abuela me dijo que pronto habría un bebé en casa… ¿de dónde vienen y por qué?

Bulma se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba desesperada por contarle a Trunks lo de su hermano y aunque ella prefería esperar un mes más, decidió que era mejor que lo supiese de una vez, pero no de inmediato.

-Emm… cariño ¿podemos dejar esta charla para después? Es que ahora estoy algo ocupada… ¿puedes?

-Sí, mamá… Es que la abuela me explicó, pero no le creo eso de que vienen de un melocotón mágico…

-Oh… comprendo, amor… De hecho, es muy diferente, pero te lo explicaré después del almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?

-Aww… está bien.

…

De vuelta en la cámara

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, Trunks?

-Este… ¿sabes de donde vienen los bebés?

Vegeta esta vez detuvo sus flexiones de piernas y no supo qué responder. Pero luego de unos segundos se le vino una idea a su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te dijo tu madre?

-Que me diría después…

-Entonces espérala a ella…

\- ¿Tú no sabes? Pero si eres mi padre, deberías saberlo… O ¿no estabas cuando llegué?

Un par de gotas aparecieron en el rostro del saiyajin y no eran por el esfuerzo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé!

\- ¿Y entonces?

Vegeta le respondió lo más escuetamente que pudo

\- Los bebes vienen de las barrigas de las madres…

-Oh… pero ¿quién los mete allí?

Ahora su padre enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas

-Pregúntale a tu madre… ¡ella sabe! ¡y ya deja de hacer preguntas innecesarias!

-Pero es que me dijo que estaba muy ocupada… y no quiero esperar para saber- luego agregó con suspicacia - …Me late que no sabes.

En ese momento Vegeta maldijo la sagacidad y tenacidad de su hijo.

-De acuerdo, Trunks… entra de una vez y te lo explicaré…

…

Más tarde, en la terraza.

Todos compartían el almuerzo, incluyendo a los señores Briefs, los amigos de Trunks y Vegeta. En eso llegó corriendo Bulma

-Hola… lamento la tardanza, pero es que ese contrato me estaba volviendo loca y quería revisarlo bien antes de enviarlo.

-No te preocupes, cariño – le respondió su madre

Bulma tomo asiento y en eso se percató de que su hijo no estaba en la mesa

-Vegeta… ¿y Trunks? No me digas que lo castigaste…

-No… Aunque parece que él se lo tomo como si fuera eso…

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada del otro mundo… - le respondió restándole importancia al asunto - Preguntó de dónde venían los bebés y se lo dije…

El rostro de Bulma se desencajó, al tiempo que enrojecía

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Le dije de dónde venían los bebés

Los del equipo de Pilaf abrieron ojos y bocas asombrados ante la declaración de Vegeta. No dejaban de voltear hacia uno y otro mientras discutían.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si solo tiene ocho años!

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Tú lo evitaste y tu madre le dijo un cuento de hadas…Además, ya está en edad de saber de dónde vienen los niños…

Bulma le dio la más fiera de sus miradas y levantándose de la mesa se dirigió a buscar a su retoño.

…

En la habitación de Trunks…

Bulma dio un par de golpes a la puerta

-Trunks ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, mamá… ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno…- dijo entrando – venía por esa charla que teníamos pendiente…

-Ya no es necesario… ¡Mi papá me explicó todo!

Bulma lo miró extrañada. Su hijo no parecía para nada traumatizado, considerando que había sido Vegeta el que le había dado la charla de las abejas y las flores.

-Em… ¿y quedaste conforme con la explicación?

-Sí… ¡Es asombroso!

-De acuerdo – dijo ella avanzando unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de su pequeño - ¿Y porque no bajaste a almorzar?

-Es que estoy haciendo un experimento…

-¿Sí? Y ¿en qué consiste? - preguntó interesada, viendo una capsula de Petri y otros objetos de un set de experimentos que tenía su hijo sobre el escritorio.

-Bueno, tomando como referencia lo que dijo mi papá, estoy mezclando las células de uno de los gatos y mías para hacer un hombre-gato… Solo que necesitaré una barriga de mamá para implantar el producto… ¿Tú me ayudarías?

Bulma rodó sus ojos. Vegeta también le había mentido al niño.

-Querido… Lo que ocurre es que mi barriga ya está ocupada…

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí…- le respondió, acariciando su cabecita - ¡Vas a tener un hermanito!

\- ¡En serio mamá!

-Sí, cariño…

-Es una muy buena noticia – dijo Trunks, saltando a abrazar a su madre - y ¿cuándo nacerá? Quiero entrenar con él…

-No mi amor… No es tan simple. El bebé primero debe crecer y salir de mi barriga… y luego de unos años podrás entrenar con él, aunque si es una niña deberás cuidarla…

El pequeño la miro algo desilusionado, pero enseguida cambió su rostro a uno solemne y respondió

-Sí, mamá… comprendo. Y te prometo que seré el mejor hermano del mundo.

Bulma sintió un nudo en su garganta. Pero no quiso demostrar lo emocionada que se sentía de que su hijo fuera tan comprensivo e intuitivo.

-Sé que lo serás, cariño… Pero ahora, ve a comer… - le dijo, soltándose del abrazo de su pequeño y yendo hacia la puerta - Tú también debes crecer.

-Voy enseguida…

…

Bulma volvió a la terraza y justo se encontró con Vegeta que ya se retiraba. Se cruzaron en la puerta y Bulma murmuró

-La verdad… ¡Tus pelotas!

Vegeta abrió muy grandes sus ojos, sin embargo, se sonrió luego y continuó su camino. No era su culpa si todos tenían la intención de mentirle al niño. Él simplemente no tenía ánimos de contradecirlos. Sin embargo, le dijo desde un par de pasos de distancia y volteando solo un poco, para ver su reacción

-Tu tampoco tenías intenciones de hacerlo ¿o me equivoco?

Bulma mordió su labio y siguió su camino hacia la terraza, mientras le hacia un gesto con su dedo, sin voltear a verlo. Su esposo simplemente la había hecho pasar un mal rato por pura diversión.

...

Continuará

* * *

Y hasta aquí quedamos por ahora.

Gracias por el apoyo y por los comentarios a Lourdes, Vainilla, Sophie Briefs y a GOLLUM E HIJOS.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Una abrazo


	5. V Lecciones para padres y saiyajins

**¿Como han estado? Espero que bien... aquí otro capítulo.**

* * *

 **Lecciones para padres y saiyajins**

Era una mañana tranquila. Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que Vegeta había recibido la noticia de que sería padre. Estaba en la enorme cocina-restaurant de su hogar, decidiendo que desayunaría, mientras oía a su primogénito parlotear con sus amigos o, como él los llamaba, "el grupo de sanguijuelas"

Finalmente se decidió por cincuenta tostadas, una fuente de huevos revueltos y una jarra de jugo de naranja. Le dijo a uno de los hombres que trabajaba allí que se lo sirviera en la terraza. No tenía ánimos de comer cerca del clan infantil.

Iba a tomar asiento cuando fue interrumpido por un grito de su mujer.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Vegeta voló lo más rápido que pudo, hacia donde sabía que estaba Bulma. Estaba seguro que ella aun dormía o eso le pareció cuando abandonó el lecho unos minutos atrás.

Supuso que encontraría nuevamente a Kakaroto, por lo que iba dispuesto a asesinarlo con sus propias manos por no aprender la lección. Nadie podía ver a su esposa semi desnuda y vivir para contarlo. No por segunda vez.

Cuando tiró, literalmente, la puerta, miró hacia ambos lados y no encontró a Bulma. Inmediatamente se metió al baño y ahí estaba. Vestida con una salida de baño blanca y en silencio, junto a la tina de burbujas. Parecía consternada, pero no había nadie con ella. Entonces su atención se centró en su mujer.

-Bulma ¿Que ha pasado?

No hubo respuesta. Su mujer estaba de pie y miraba un extraño dispositivo en el suelo.

\- ¿Bulma, te hiciste daño?

Continuó sin mirarlo. Parecía no oírlo, mientras su rostro solo expresaba angustia

\- ¿Es el crío? – preguntó, ya comenzando a preocuparse.

Tampoco respondió. El saiyajin pudo apreciar que el labio inferior de su esposa comenzaba a sobresalir, al tiempo que las lágrimas llenaban sus azules orbes.

No aguató más e intentó captar su atención con un solo grito.

-POR UN DEMONIO, ¡RESPONDE MUJER!

Bulma volteó a verlo de inmediato. Vegeta hace muchos años que no la llamaba así, lo que la hizo exclamar

-¡Me vas a abandonar! ¡Tal como hiciste la última vez!

Vegeta levantó una de sus cejas

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Subí tres malditos kilos esta semana…. Parezco una vaca…

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y frunció. Comprendió que su esposa estaba pasando por alguna clase de extraño ataque producto de su estado. Pero, para él, esa no era una razón para gritar así y preocuparlo medianamente. Después de todo, la culpa era de ella por tragarse esa cantidad exorbitante de pastelillos.

\- ¿Y eso qué? – le preguntó finalmente.

Bulma lo miró molesta

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?!

Vegeta tragó duro y su rostro cambio automáticamente a uno de temor. Se arrepintió profundamente de no haberse encerrado a entrenar.

-NO TE ME QUEDES MIRANDO ASI, VEGETA…

El saiyajin soltó el aire y relajó su ceño. Intentaría razonar con ella, aunque sinceramente no le veía el caso.

-Ya deja de llorar, Bulma… No pareces una vaca…

\- ¿Cómo qué no?

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada. Su mujer al parecer quería empujarlo a algún momento de incomodidad.

-¡Déjate de estupideces!… Ya pasaste por esto antes y no te habías comportado de esta forma…

La mujer lo miró con furia. No le había gustado para nada el tono de su esposo

\- ¿De qué forma?

-Como una lunática… - soltó él sin más.

\- ¡No estoy actuando como loca! Tu no comprendes lo grave de esto…

-Entonces explícate más claramente. Porque que hayas aumentado de peso no es motivo suficiente para gritar como loca y lo sabes.

Bulma, bastante molesta, acomodó su bata y retrocedió unos pasos. Luego desató la prenda y la dejó caer, quedando totalmente desnuda frente a su esposo

\- ¿No te das cuenta? – preguntó dejando sus brazos extendidos

Vegeta tragó saliva y sintió su rostro enrojecer. Inmediatamente desvió su mirada del cuerpo de Bulma para mantenerla firmemente pegada a sus ojos.

\- ¡N-No sé de qué mierda hablas!

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? ¡MIRA! ¡NO TENGO CINTURA! ¡Con Trunks no fue así! Parece que este bebé es aun más hambriento...

Vegeta comenzó a sudar frío. No debía bajar su vista, bajo ninguna circunstancia. De lo contrario terminaría tomando a su mujer allí mismo, como siempre le pasaba cuando la veía furiosa, pero sobre todo cuando la veía desnuda. Además, casi podía oler en el aire, que ella tramaba algo.

\- ¿y eso que? - escupió él.

\- ¡Ni siquiera me miras!

\- ¡Te estoy mirando!

\- ¡Pero necesito que mires mi no-cintura, no mis ojos!

El saiyajin respiró hondo y se armó de valor. Su rostro enrojeció y su cuerpo se tensó, mientras forzaba su vista hacia donde le indicaba su mujer. Su barriga estaba bastante redondeada, efectivamente estaba perdiendo su cintura, pero por otro lado sus senos estaban bastante hinchados, lo que le provocaba aún más deseo por ella.

Tuvo que desviar su mirada, apretando sus dientes y sus puños, para poder decirle

-T-te ves… hermosa.

Bulma lo miró con dulzura un momento, pero enseguida frunció mientras recogía su ropa y, volviendo a colocarse la bata, le preguntó con rabia

\- ¿Por qué dudaste antes de decirlo?

Vegeta se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Sin embargo, no tenía planeado seguirle el juego a su mujer. Debía recobrar la compostura cuanto antes y salir airoso de aquel embrollo

-No dudé – respondió con fingida seguridad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Estaba evaluando mis posibilidades.

\- ¿Qué?

-Es obvio que lo que necesitas es que te suban tu maldita autoestima… Pero por otra parte si te digo lo que realmente pienso, puede que esto no termine bien para uno de los dos…

Bulma entrecerró su mirada y dio unos pasos hacia el saiyajin. Luego le dio un par de golpes con su índice en su pecho

-Te podría apostar cualquier cosa a que sé que estás pensando…

\- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues, si…

Ambos se miraron un momento, de manera desafiante

-De acuerdo, "humana escandalosa" … ¿Qué ofreces?

Bulma se sonrió un momento, cambiando luego a su cara de suspicacia

-Si gano, tendrás que tomar lecciones para padres… ¿de acuerdo, "saiyajin despistado"?

\- ¿Qué mierda es eso de lecciones para padres? - preguntó, algo confundido.

-Es donde te enseñan a como atender a un bebé, es decir, darle de comer, bañarlo, cambiar su pañal e incluye primeros auxilios.

Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos. Le parecía algo excesivo, pero había aprendido a que esos juegos con su mujer podían ser bastante estimulantes.

-Está bien… Pero si pierdes, tendrás que dejar de quejarte por cada maldita cosa que le ocurra a tu cuerpo…

Bulma lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió

-Muy bien… ¡Es un trato! – dijo estirando su mano

Vegeta la imitó, le dio un breve apretón y luego la soltó

\- ¿Y bien?

Bulma puso su cara de autosuficiente para decirle

-Sé que intentarás mentir… Pero lo notaré enseguida. Así que nada de negar, Vegeta.

Él la miró sonriente.

-Acepto… Pero dime. Se reducirá a lo que pensaba en ese momento o ¿a algo que pudiera estar pensando ahora?

Bulma lo miró a los ojos y le respondió, mientras se desataba la bata nuevamente.

-Da lo mismo… - comentó deslizando su mano por el pecho del saiyajin – te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no puedes dejar de pensar en que sería una buena idea tener sexo conmigo justo en este instante…

Vegeta apretó su ceño, intentando no ponerse en evidencia. Sin embargo, le respondió, sujetando la mano que ella mantenía sobre él.

-Te equivocas… Pensaba en lo feliz que me harás cuando tengas que tragarte todos sus berrinches…

Bulma frunció y retiró su mano

-¡Mientes!

-No… Ahora deberás dejar de quejarte…

Bulma lo miró molesta un momento, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar.

-De acuerdo…- dijo finalmente - Pero ¿sabes algo? Nuestras rutinas de sexo serán muy aburridas… Es decir… si no puedo quejarme… Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta después que nazca el bebé…

El saiyajin cerró sus ojos un momento y dijo

-Eres una maldita manipuladora… - volvió a mirarla para agregar - pero no caeré en tu truco…

Bulma lo miró a los ojos, dándole una sexi sonrisa y agregó

-Puede ser… - dijo volteando y dejando caer un poco la bata por debajo de sus hombros, descubriendo su espalda – Ahora, si me disculpas voy a darme un delicioso baño, dejando que las burbujas cubran mi piel y atenderé mis propios asuntos…

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada, centrándose en la espalda descubierta de su mujer. Tan solo de imaginar aquella escena le hizo hervir la sangre. Comenzó nuevamente a evaluar sus posibilidades, si se retractaba y aceptaba que su mujer tenía razón, tendría que asistir a esas disque clases para padres, pero si no lo hacía, estaría destinado a no poder acercarse a Bulma por varios meses. Pensó que bien podría ir a entrenar lejos, pero debió desechar esa idea, ya que no tenía donde ir más que a su cámara, ya que Bills parecía que aún estaba en su famosa reunión de dioses destructores y Kakaroto, tal como le había dicho Bulma, ya estaba entretenido en algo más y él ni muerto iría a pedirle que entrenaran juntos. Además, para ser sincero con él mismo, no deseaba apartarse del lado de su irritante esposa, no hasta que naciera la criatura y poder asegurarse por sí mismo que todo marchaba bien.

Respiró hondo y se sonrió. Su esposa nuevamente había ganado la partida. Se descruzó de brazos y comenzó a desvestirse para hacerle compañía en la bañera.

Bulma abrió uno de sus ojos y al verlo desnudo, le sonrió. Acto seguido se acomodó para que pudiera entrar. Él se metió y acomodó frente a ella en la bañera

\- ¿Ves cómo sí tenía razón? – no pudo evitar preguntar Bulma, con su tono de autosuficiencia.

-Hmn… - hizo comenzando a avanzar hacia ella, hasta quedar entra las piernas de su mujer - Mejor cállate, antes de que me arrepienta y dime de una maldita vez... ¿Cuándo son esas dichosas clases?

…

Continuará…

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme en otro capítulo.

Saludos a los nuevos y a los viejos, en especial a Sophie Briefs, Vainilla y Lol0210, por dejar rewiev.


	6. VI Un entrenamiento fuera de lo común

No me he olvidado de esta historia. Aquí les dejo lo prometido, las clases de Vegeta...

* * *

 **Un entrenamiento fuera de lo común**

Pasó un mes desde que había ganado la apuesta a su esposo. Era una deliciosa mañana en la Capital de Oeste, pero a pesar del buen clima, Bulma estaba ansiosa. Sentada en el sofá de la sala, miraba de vez en cuando su reloj de pulsera y se paseaba, para luego volver a su asiento.

Iba a ver la hora por enésima vez, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada, por donde apareció una mujer entrada en años, de gafas y muy robusta, que traía con ella una enorme maleta.

-Buenas tardes, señora Briefs… Soy la maestra Ramen…

-Por supuesto. Buenos días, la estaba esperando … Mi esposo ya viene.

\- ¿Siempre es impuntual? – preguntó la mujer, levantando una de sus delgadísimas cejas.

-No… solo deben ser los nervios - se excusó Bulma, algo nerviosa mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Se aproximó al comunicador y le habló a su asistente

-Necesito que ubiques a Vegeta ahora mismo y que lo envíes a la sala principal. Dile que es urgente.

-Sí, señora…

Bulma volvió a la sala y nuevamente tomó asiento

-Ya viene…

-Eso espero- dijo Ramen

La peli turquesa se sonrió nerviosa, mientras una gotita bajaba por su sien _"Que mujer más estricta… pero supongo que es mejor así. Después de todo, Vegeta ni aunque lo drogara, saldría de la casa para algo como esto...Oh, espero que no tarde…"_

…

Media hora después, Vegeta se asomó a la sala. Venía de mal humor, ya que habían interrumpido su entrenamiento matutino

-Espero que sea realmente urgente… - comentó entre dientes, mirando a la señora que estaba sentada en la sala

Bulma le sonrió y avanzando hacia él le dijo

-Vegeta, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? – preguntó ella, con un tono meloso

Él la miró extrañado antes de preguntar, imitando su tono a modo de mofa

\- ¿Que se supone que tenía que recordar, Bulma?

Una vena apareció en la sien de su esposa

-Hoy tomarás las clases de cuidado natal… - luego agregó, entre dientes, mientras lo jalaba del brazo hacia Ramen - ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo, cariño?

Vegeta la miró sorprendido. Recordando de inmediato lo ocurrido días atrás, por lo que preguntó

\- ¿Y está mujer es quién me adiestrará?

-No soy "esta mujer", señor. Para usted soy la maestra Ramen.

El saiyajin entrecerró su mirada. Esa mujer le daba muy mala espina _"Es una vieja bruja… Con esa nariz aguileña, esos ojos brillosos tras esos extraños anteojos y su tono de voz… ¡Demonios! Es idéntica a Dodoria"_

-No pudiste conseguir otro maestro… - consultó a su mujer, para luego agregar en voz baja– digo, algo menos escalofriante…

-Discúlpeme, señor- dijo la mujer, bastante molesta - pero soy la mejor en mi área y le recuerdo a la señora Briefs que cada minuto de esta conversación se está cargando al tiempo que dure el curso y por lo tanto será cobrado.

Bulma volteó hacia la anciana

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me dice que me cobrará hasta por las presentaciones?

-Lo lamento, pero las clases que usted programó eran a las once de la mañana y ya estamos cerca del mediodía…

Los hombros de Bulma descendieron unos centímetros. La culpa era de Vegeta por tardar tanto, por lo que lo miró molesta, a lo que su esposo solo respondió levantando una ceja, no comprendiendo el porqué del enojo de su esposa. Supuso que se debía a que él había olvidado el compromiso.

-De acuerdo – aceptó el saiyajin - puede instalar sus cosas en la cámara de gravedad… Allí nadie nos molestará

\- ¿Cámara de gravedad? – preguntó la señora

-Es solo un nombre…- se apresuró en excusarse Bulma - ¿Verdad, querido?

El saiyajin rodó sus ojos

-Si… como sea… Sígame.

La señora Ramen lo miró con cara de loca y luego frunció

\- ¡Que hombre con tan malos modales! ¿Qué no va a llevar usted mi maleta?

\- ¿Maleta? – preguntó, volteando a ver a su mujer, mientras señalaba a Ramen - ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que encerrarme con ella?

\- ¡No sea impertinente! - respondió la señora - Allí vienen los materiales para la clase.

El saiyajin, al comprenderlo, se cruzó de brazos y gritó

\- ¡Sanguijuelas!

Inmediatamente aparecieron Pilaf y su equipo

\- ¡Si, señor! – vociferaron al unísono.

-Lleven esa maleta a la cámara de gravedad… - ordenó y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, seguido de la señora, los niños y Bulma.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada dejó entrar a Ramen y a la pandilla, pero cuando iba a entrar su mujer, cruzó un brazo frente a la puerta y dijo

-No es nada personal… Pero no quiero testigos.

-Pero, Vegeta…

-Nada, Bulma… Sé perfectamente que tu intención es entrar a vanagloriarte y a burlarte de mí aprendizaje en una materia tan banal…

\- Perdón… dijo ¿Banal? – preguntó la señora desde el interior, estirando su cuello e interrumpiendo a la pareja – Mire, señor… El cuidado de un bebé es un verdadero arte, solo comparado a las más antiguas de las tradiciones…

El saiyajin chitó y luego volvió a su mujer

-Ya la escuchaste… Es mejor que no nos interrumpas…

Bulma frustrada, hizo un puchero y se alejó. Sin embargo, luego de dar unos pasos se giró y gritó, mientras alzaba su brazo

\- ¡Te deseo buena suerte, Vegeta!

El príncipe miró a los niños, los que entendieron de inmediato que sobraban. Una vez salieron, cerró la compuerta y se giró a ver a la mujer.

-De acuerdo, señora… Ahora que estamos solos, dígame de una vez ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

La mujer se sonrió complacida

-No es tan tonto como parece… Usted hará lo que yo le indique, cuando se lo indique y como se lo indique…

\- ¡A mí nadie me dice que hacer! – gruñó el saiyajin

-Pues ¡A mí nadie me dice que no le diga a los demás que hacer! ¡SOY UNA MAESTRA CERTIFICADA!

Ambos se miraron con furia unos momentos, casi tocando sus narices, mientras resoplaban.

Vegeta fue el primero en ceder. Cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, apartándose.

-De acuerdo… por esta vez aceptaré su condición, pero no quiero enterarme que comentó con alguien al respecto " _Después de todo no vine a perder mi tiempo en discusiones con alguien que claramente lo tiene contado… Le demostraré a Bulma que soy mejor perdedor que ella…"_

\- Excelente… - dijo la mujer acercándose a la maleta y sacando una mesa plegable de la maleta y agregó - Ya verá… Soy una excelente maestra y usted desde este momento es mi alumno…

Vegeta levantó una ceja, mientras se tragaba cualquier comentario. Pero su rostro cambio a incredulidad la que dio paso luego a la sorpresa, cuando vio lo siguiente que sacó la mujer de esa maleta

-Eso es…

-Si es un bebé de entrenamiento, señor… cada vez que usted haga algo mal emitirá un sonido.

La mujer de muestra dejó caer el muñeco al suelo y este emitió el sonido de un bebe llorando

WAAAAAA WAAAAAA

Vegeta pestañeó un par de veces antes de comentar

\- Comprendo…Es decir si hago cualquier cosa que podría dañar al bebé, este hará ese extraño ruido…

\- ¡No es un ruido extraño!… Es una grabación de un llanto de bebé. Acaso ¿Es su primer hijo?

-Por supuesto – mintió él, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos – ¿Me cree tan idiota de no saber cómo llora un bebé?

-Disculpe usted… Ya me parecía raro que tomara las clases por un segundo o tercer bebé… ¿y su esposa no nos acompañó porque…

-Eso no le incumbe… - enseguida la miró a los ojos – He decidido que yo me haré cargo del cuidado de mi hijo.

-Oh, pero ¡Qué padre más amoroso! Estoy segura de que con mis clases y que, si pone de su parte, usted podrá hacerlo hasta con los ojos vendados… ¡Su esposa es una mujer muy afortunada!

Vegeta se sonrió. Él saldría victorioso de este entrenamiento y le demostraría a la "afortunada" de su mujer de lo que era capaz.

…

Unos minutos después

\- Y así es como debe bañar a un bebé … ahora inténtelo usted…

Vegeta tomó el muñeco y lo metió de una vez en el agua

WAAAAAA WAAAAAA

\- ¡Otra vez!

WAAAAAA WAAAAAA

\- ¡No! ¡Más despacio!

WAAAAAA WAAAAAA

\- ¡Lo está ahogando!

WAAAAAA WAAAAAA

\- ¡Saque la cabeza del bebé del agua!

Vegeta lo levantó de una pierna y exclamó

\- ¡Maldito pedazo de goma!

\- ¡Por todos los dioses!… Debe hacerlo con delicadeza…. ¡Se trata de su hijo!

-Esto no es mi hijo ¡Es un estúpido muñeco!

La mujer suspiró, buscando paciencia y le dijo

-Debe tomarlo entre sus brazos y sumergirlo, sosteniendo su cabeza y espalda con una mano, mientras lo moja suavemente… Tal como le enseñé antes…

Vegeta hizo lo solicitado, con mucho cuidado. Tanto, que parecía que lo hacía en cámara lenta, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor caían de su frente _"Que no llore… que no llore…"_

-Excelente, señor Vegeta… - observó Ramen - Con práctica, estoy segura de que será un experto…

Vegeta se sonrió complacido, mientras salpicaba la barriga del muñeco con su otra mano.

-Ahora retírelo del agua y séquelo

Así hizo el saiyajin, pero más bien parecía que estaba sacándole brillo con la toalla, cierto olor a goma quemada inundó el ambiente.

WAAAAAA WAAAAAA

\- ¿y ahora qué mier…? – se preguntó, deteniendo su tarea.

El bebé comenzó a incendiarse y Vegeta lo arrojó con violencia de vuelta a la bañera

-Oh, por Kami… ¡Menos mal que no es un bebé de verdad! - dijo la mujer, mientras dirigía una mirada furiosa a Vegeta - ¡Intente solo untarlo con la toalla!… como cuando se seca el rostro.

-Hmn… - hizo él, algo complicado con el asunto.

Nuevamente siguió las instrucciones con una lentitud casi enervante. La toalla quedó toda manchada con las quemaduras del muñeco.

Cuando Vegeta terminó, la mujer le arrancó el bebé de los brazos y dijo, algo tiritona -Muy bien… Ahora le mostraré la técnica de cómo cambiar un pañal. Y ¡espero que esta vez ponga atención!

Vegeta la miró con furia. Sin embargo, esta vez lo haría bien. Por lo que se concentró en los movimientos de la mujer. Ella estaba en lo correcto, era una técnica y como tal debía memorizarla hasta en sus más mínimos detalles.

Una vez finalizada la muda, la mujer le entregó el muñeco y le ordenó

-Ahora usted, señor Vegeta. Debe sacar este y poner el nuevo…

El saiyajin respiró hondo y frunció profundo. Miró al muñeco y luego al pañal, repetidas veces. _"Esta vez no fallaré… Ya vi como lo hizo y estoy seguro de haber aprendido correctamente todos los pasos"_

Debía concentrarse y poner todo su empeño en que esta vez resultara a la primera. Así que cuando estuvo listo con un rápido movimiento, sacó el pañal, limpió y colocó el nuevo, casi sin mover al bebé.

Los ojos de Ramen por poco y se salen de sus orbitas, mientras Vegeta se secaba el sudor de su frente y expiraba con alivio. Pero la mujer se recompuso de la impresión y recobrando su pose fría le comentó

-No se alegre, señor. Aún nos quedan un par de tareas más… Y para ser sincera fue demasiado violento el modo de hacerlo

\- ¿Qué? – respondió él, ofendido – Argg ¡pero si no lloró!

\- ¡Nada de peros!… Los bebés son criaturas muy delicadas y debe tener eso muy presente.

El saiyajin la miró ahora con odio _"Maldita bruja desgraciada… No le agrada nada de lo que hago… Argg ¡Le deseo la muerte!"_

Lo siguiente fue vestirlo, por suerte el saiyajin ya había comprendido que debía ser veloz, pero no tanto, y que debía mantener su fuerza al mínimo para no lastimar al muñeco de prueba.

Ya lo tenía vestido hacia abajo, solo faltaba la camiseta. Miró la prenda y se dispuso a colocarla, pero esta no pasaba de la coronilla

WAAAAAA WAAAAAA

-Vegeta, usted debe…- intentó detenerlo la señora Ramen

-Argg ¡Cállese!… ¡Sé lo que hago!

Vegeta comenzó a desesperarse y a aplicar más fuerza, poniendo al muñeco entre sus piernas

WAAAAAA WAAAAAA

-No, pero es que… - intentaba en vano explicarle Ramen - ¡Está aplicando demasiada fuerza!

WAAAAAA WAA…

La cabeza del muñeco salió disparada, golpeando de lleno a la señora Ramen en la cabeza, dejándola noqueada en el piso.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Vegeta, pero entonces lo vio _"La maldita camiseta tenía broches… Estúpida vieja, me lo pudo haber dicho antes"_

Miró el desastre causado

\- ¡Hmp! No necesito esta basura… - dijo, lanzando el muñeco al suelo - Ya sé lo necesario para responder por mi apuesta.

Y diciendo esto salió de la cámara, dejando a la anciana desmayada.

Salió a la terraza, encontrándose con su mujer.

-Oh, ya regresaste… ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Bien…

-eso es una muy buena noticia…

Vegeta le dio la espalda, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Por cierto, Bulma… Creo que tendrás que hacer un cheque por una cantidad mayor a la acordada para la mujer esa…

Su mujer lo miró extrañada

-¿?... ¿No me digas que rompiste algo?

\- Si… pero deberías estar acostumbrada ¿no? Después de todo te he visto hacer pagos para los maestros de Trunks…

-Está bien, Vegeta, me atrapaste… Pero ¿Aprendiste algo por lo menos?

-Por supuesto… Ya soy todo un experto. Solo debo practicar con el bebé cuando nazca…

\- ¡Cuánto me alegro!

\- ¿Te alegra?

-Claro, es que con Trunks me hizo mucha falta tu ayuda, tu sabes, una mujer débil como yo intentando lidiar con un bebé mitad saiyajin…

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada

-Se lo que tramas, mujer… y estás muy equivocada si crees que solo yo me hare haré cargo del cuidado del cachorro…

\- ¿Qué te parece una nueva apuesta?

-Suéltalo de una vez- respondió él con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Ella le sonrió, mientras comentaba

-Si es niña, me haré cargo yo y si es niño…

El saiyajin se apresuró en preguntar, mientras entrecerraba la mirada sobre su mujer.

\- ¿Por qué no al revés?

-Este, bueno…Como quieras – dijo, fingiendo molestia. Enseguida agregó levantando uno de sus dedos para dar énfasis - Pero entonces está prohibido preguntar el sexo del bebé a los médicos.

-No lo haré… - le dijo él, mientras la abrazaba por su no-cintura.

-Lo sé… - respondió ella, acercando su rostro al de Vegeta.

Sellaron con un beso la nueva apuesta. Pero, luego de unos momentos él se apartó y la miró a los ojos un momento. Bulma le sonrió y le dijo

-Te amo, Vegeta

-Hmn… -hizo el bajando un momento su mirada.

-Ya… No te pongas así… Sé que tú también… ¿Podrías avisarles a los de la cocina que sirvan la merienda en la terraza?

El volvió a mirarla y asintió, para luego comenzar a avanzar hacia el interior de la propiedad. Sin embargo, antes de entrar le dijo, dudando un momento

-Bulma…

\- ¿Sí?

-Creo que deberías enviar a alguien a recoger el desastre que quedó en la cámara…

-Sí, no te preocupes – le respondió comprensiva.

\- Ah, y un médico… - agregó él.

\- ¡¿Un médico?! – preguntó ella, algo desencajada

-Sí, necesito que saquen a la señora… planeo entrenar más tarde…

Dicho esto, abandonó la terraza y corrió a buscar un lugar donde esconderse de su mujer.

Bulma quedó estática en su sitio un par de segundos, pero apenas reunió en su mente la información gritó

-¡VEGETA!

Obviamente su esposo no regresó.

…

Vegeta estaba donde su mujer jamás iría a buscarlo: el cuarto del nuevo bebé, que, aunque tenía casi todas las cosas empacadas y no se decidía aun la decoración, era como su templo de la soledad. Sonrió al ver la pequeña cuna y se acercó a ésta, colocando su mano en el barandal _"Lamentablemente para ti Bulma, yo ya hablé con los médicos… Una niña, mi hija… Será la saiyajin más poderosa jamás conocida… Ahora solo debo mantener el secreto y tener cuidado de que no se me suelte la lengua delante de Bulma… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encargarse de una bebé saiyajin? Bulma es una exagerada… Lo único que necesitan los bebés es mantenerlos contentos"_

* * *

Hola y espero que les haya gustado...

Gracias por seguir mis historias y bienvenidos a todos los nuevos lectores.

Saludos para Lourdes, Vainilla y Mafe 1022, por darme un poco de su tiempo y pasarse a comentar.

Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo.


	7. VII Comodidades que incomodan

Hola, gente hermosa. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, que se me ha ido alargando más de lo que tenía previsto, je, je.

No los entretengo más y los dejo con la actualización.

* * *

 **Comodidades que incomodan**

Continuaba compartiendo el lecho con su esposa a diario, sin embargo, ya no podía acercarse a ella y había un culpable. Y no era el médico de Bulma, quien le había recomendado que era mejor abstenerse de tener sexo con su mujer hasta que naciera el bebé, ya que la condición de su esposa se había vuelto bastante delicada. De hecho, Bulma ahora pasaba descansando y cuando iba a supervisar los trabajos de la Corporación, se movilizaba en un carrito para esforzarse al mínimo. Vegeta aceptó todas esas nuevas condiciones, ya que deseaba que, tanto su mujer como su hija, no corrieran riesgos.

No, la culpa la tenía la loca de su suegra que le había regalado lo último en comodidad maternal. Para él no dejaba de ser un simple cojín, aunque en cierta forma lo encontró insultante.

Era una enorme banana, que Bulma abrazaba por las noches en vez de a él. Sin embargo, no podía ni siquiera insinuar que era estúpido, pues su esposa parecía enamorada de ese pedazo de trapo.

Como odiaba ese maldito accesorio.

La primera vez que lo vio en su alcoba, lo miró extrañado, pensando que era algún juguete para el nuevo integrante de la familia, pero aquella misma noche, aquella fatídica noche, supo lo que era en realidad.

Llegó a su habitación, con ánimos de dormir junto a su mujer, pero ésta estaba férreamente abrazada a esa cosa. No le dio importancia, desvistiéndose y recostándose junto a ella. Le dio una fugaz mirada a la espalda de su esposa, descendiendo a su no cintura y finalizando en sus piernas, que por el calor, mantenía sin cubrir con la colcha.

-Bulma… - le dijo suavemente al oído, mientras su mano se apoyaba en la cadera de su mujer - ... ¿Estás despierta?

-Mmm, Vegeta… - respondió sin abrir los ojos – casi…

-Hmn… Ven aquí – le dijo intentando girarla hacia él.

-No…

El saiyajin frunció y su mujer agregó, sorprendiéndolo.

-No te molestes… es que estoy muy cómoda para moverme…

Efectivamente Vegeta había abierto sus ojos al escuchar lo dicho por ella. Pero no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Él estaba acostumbrado a dormir abrazado con su mujer y lo consideraba un derecho.

-Podrías estar más cómoda si te volteas… – insistió.

-No…

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron en sorpresa

\- ¿No?

-No, Vegeta… - respondió ella, volteando un poco para poder verlo a los ojos - Este cojín es simplemente maravilloso, se amolda a mi barriga, es suave y además…. Awwwmmmm…. Además, es muy blando…

Vegeta sintió como si su pecho se apretara.

-Bulma, acaso… - hizo un alto antes de preguntar, pues temía a la respuesta - ¿Estás insinuando que estás mejor con esa maldita cosa que conmigo?

-No, amor… - dijo ella, extendiendo una mano, para acariciar torpemente el rostro de su esposo - Es solo que es diferente…. Sabes que siempre te preferiré a ti sobre todas las cosas…

El saiyajin se alejó de su mujer y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Estas mintiendo

Bulma sonrío internamente, pues al parecer su esposo se había puesto más sensible que ella con su embarazo.

-Oh, por favor Vegeta… No te pongas melodramático

-No lo estoy siendo… - dijo seco, apartándose de ella - Será mejor que me vaya…

\- ¿A dónde irás?

-No lo sé… - respondió, poniéndose de pie, para después agregar – Supongo que lejos de esa cosa…

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un portazo.

Bulma no tenía ánimos de seguirlo para arreglar las cosas, estaba demasiado cómoda para hacerlo.

-Awwwmmmm… ya volverá… - comentó acomodando su cabeza sobre la mullida superficie amarilla.

…

Vegeta se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás a ver la televisión. Sin embargo, no estaba prestando atención a lo que transmitían, sino que estaba pensando en cómo deshacerse de esa cosa, pero sin parecer directamente involucrado en el asunto.

Comenzó a cambiar canales distraídamente, pero de repente se quedó pegado en un programa de mascotas.

-Por supuesto… - sonrió maléficamente, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

…

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas, en las cuales Vegeta soportó estoicamente la presencia del "trapo" sobre su cama y entre los brazos de su esposa. No había querido actuar inmediatamente, ya que eso haría caer todas las sospechas sobre él. Así que fingía estar a gusto con la situación.

Sin embargo, una noche.

\- ¡TAMA!… ¿Dónde está ese gato del demonio? - exclamaba Bulma, mientras avanzaba por la casa, vestida con su camisa de dormir maternal y pantuflas.

Vegeta se sonrió al oírla y se hizo el encontradizo con su mujer en el pasillo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Has visto a Tama? – preguntó Bulma, mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo, por sobre el hombro de su esposo.

El saiyajin negó con su cabeza.

-Ese maldito gato… - dijo Bulma, frunciendo y mirando a Vegeta - ¿Puedes creer que orinó y arañó mi cojín?

-Eso, es una verdadera lástima… - comentó el saiyajin, intentando sonar convincente.

Bulma miró a su esposo, extrañada. Vegeta sin querer había esbozado una muy leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Vegeta frunció de inmediato, con algo de incomodidad.

-Yo… ¡No lo estaba!… - se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos para exclamar- ¡Te estás imaginando cosas!

\- ¡Si lo estabas! Y no me trates de loca… - dijo, acusadora. Enseguida entrecerró su mirada - ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver en esto?

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó volviendo a verla.

-Acaso ¿Estas evadiendo mi pregunta con otra pregunta, Vegeta?

\- ¡Hmp!... Por supuesto que no… Para mí es solo una tontería…

-No, señor… Ese cojín era más que una tontería para ti… Recuerdo perfectamente que te molestaste el primer día que dormí con él.

\- Pero eso no me hace culpable de lo que ocurrió.

-No, pero estoy segura de que algo tuviste que ver – luego suspiró, llevándose una mano a su mejilla - Ya no importa. Si me sigo alterando solo le haré daño a mi bebé… supongo que tendré que comprar otro cojín…

Vegeta al oír aquello, la tomó por los hombros, deteniéndola y mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo harás, Bulma – le dijo con seguridad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-No necesitas ese trapo…

-Vegeta… No se trata de necesitarlo… Es por comodidad, además yo…

No pudo decir nada más, pues su esposo la besó dejándola totalmente sorprendida. Acto seguido, la levantó en sus brazos con delicadeza y la llevó de vuelta al cuarto de ambos.

\- ¿Vegeta, qué haces? – preguntó ruborizada

-Hmn… Acaso ¿No lo adivinas?

Bulma se ruborizó aún más y solo se dejó mimar.

Una vez en la habitación, Vegeta acomodó a Bulma con cuidado en la cama y él se recostó a su lado, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia él, dejando la cabeza de su esposa, recostada sobre su hombro.

La peli turquesa pestañeó confundida un par de veces.

\- ¿Es en serio, Vegeta? - preguntó Bulma

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Me besas, me cargas a nuestra habitación y ¿solo me abrazas?

Vegeta se sonrió al comprender.

\- ¿Querías algo más? – preguntó con su tono seductor.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Pues esta noche no…- dijo, retomando su seriedad - Te traje para que te des cuenta, de una vez por todas, que soy mejor que ese ridículo accesorio.

Bulma sonrió comprensiva y feliz, al tiempo que pasaba una de sus piernas por sobre los muslos del príncipe, para dormir. Vegeta se sonrió nuevamente y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando al fin de la completa atención de su esposa y de unas leves pataditas que su hija daba, haciéndose notar entre ambos.

Bulma suspiró y cerró sus ojos, aspirando el aroma del cuello de su esposo. Pero una duda la asaltó, por lo que preguntó con una voz adormilada

\- ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?

\- ¿Hmn?... – hizo él, con sus ojos cerrados y preguntando de vuelta- ¿hacer qué?

-Sé que fuiste tú… - murmuró Bulma.

Vegeta ahora abrió sus ojos, algo descolocado.

\- ¿No sé de que hablas?

-Me refiero, cariño, a cómo conseguiste que Tama orinara mi cojín…

Soltó el aire cansado y simplemente le dijo, mientras llevaba una mano al vientre de su esposa.

-Eso, Bulma… es algo que definitivamente no quieres saber…

\- ¿Por qué no?

-Solo duérmete ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo, Vegeta… Si no quieres decirme no voy a Awwwwmmm… insistir…

Bulma comenzó a dormirse, pero Vegeta, por el contrario, se quedó mirando el techo un momento _"¡Como extrañaba esto!... Pero, definitivamente, debo llevarme ese secreto a la tumba… Nadie debe enterarse de lo que fui capaz de hacer con tal de tenerla de vuelta en mis brazos… otra vez"_

 _…_

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

Voy a ser breve. Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, favoriteadores y a los lectores pasajeros también.

En especial saludos a los que se pasan a dejar un comentario. Me alegran el día, en serio.

Gracias a Lourdes, Vainilla, Srta. Sophie Brief, Mafe 1022, GOLLUM E HIJOS, Lol0210 y a los anónimos. (Por favor dejen un nombre para poder saludarlos como se debe).

Un gran abrazo y nos leemos más ratito.


	8. VIII Como león enjaulado

Hola. Les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta tierna historia.

* * *

 **VIII Como león enjaulado**

Pasaron varios días desde el incidente del cojín. El saiyajin estaba bastante contento con su logro, ya que había vuelto a dormir sintiendo la calidez de su esposa junto a él, como antes.

Sin embargo, ocurrió un incidente a mitad de la noche.

Bulma sintió algunas molestias, que le hizo notar a su esposo de manera muy sutil…

\- ¡Por un demonio! ¡Vegeta despierta! – exclamó intentando acomodarse en la cama con una mano, mientras que, con la otra, zamarreaba el brazo de su esposo.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó a verla, asustado.

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa, Bulma?

Ella frunció

\- Uyyyy… ¿Qué no te das cuenta?... ¡Nuestro bebé quiere nacer!

\- ¿A-Ahora? - preguntó abriendo muy grandes sus ojos, sin saber que hacer.

\- ¿Que acaso estas sordo? ¡No te me quedes mirando así y has algo, maldita sea!

-P-pero… ¿qué quieres que haga? -titubeó, no muy seguro de su papel en el asunto.

Bulma rodó sus ojos al ver la confusión del saiyajin y exclamó con sus dientes como cuchillas, mientras lo tomaba por la camiseta, obligándolo a acercarse a su rostro.

\- ¡Muévete de una vez y llama al maldito médico! – exclamó, empujándolo.

Vegeta se levantó, corrió al comunicador y presionando el botón ordenó

\- ¡Necesito al matasanos en mi habitación! ¡AHORA! - soltó el botón del comunicador, sin esperar respuesta y volvió con Bulma, para intentar contenerla mientras llegaba la ayuda.

\- ¿Qué hago ahora?

\- ¡Piensa en algo, Vegeta! ¡No voy a resistir mucho!... – exclamó sujetando su vientre - Son muy seguidas…

\- ¿D-de qué hablas?

\- ¡No puedo estar explicándote todo en este estado!... UYYYYYYY

Vegeta, al ver que el médico no aparecía, comenzó a desesperarse. Por lo que tomó a su mujer en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla al ala médica. No iba a esperar a que los incompetentes decidieran aparecerse en su cuarto.

Cuando iban por la mitad del pasillo se encontraron con los paramédicos que traían la camilla.

-Perdona… - le dijo Bulma, sonrojada.

Vegeta la miró extrañado, pero al depositarla sobre la camilla lo comprendió. Su mujer se había orinado encima.

-Hmn… - hizo, observando sus desnudos pies mojados.

-No es solo eso… - llamó su atención Bulma - Es que creo que las contracciones se detuvieron… - agregó, con una gotita en su sien y sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Supongo que fue una falsa alarma, je, je…

Vegeta entrecerró su mirada y les dijo a los paramédicos, extendiendo su mano en dirección al ala médica.

-¡Llévenla con el doctor!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No es necesario? – intentó detenerlos su mujer – necesito asearme…

Vegeta se cruzó de bazos y comentó

-Eso tendrá que esperar…No voy a arriesgarme a otra escena de las tuyas…

Bulma cerró sus ojos y se rindió, después de todo estaba de acuerdo con Vegeta.

…

Luego de revisarla y hacerle un breve chequeo, el doctor les explicó que efectivamente había sido una falsa alarma, que eran contracciones de prueba y que eran totalmente normales. Pero por la condición de Bulma, estás solo indicaban que estaban muy cerca del parto, por lo que debían estar alerta.

El resto de la noche, Vegeta no pudo pegar un ojo. Al contrario de Bulma, que luego de darse una ducha, se había vuelto a dormir al instante.

La estuvo mirando durante horas, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Le pareció que se veía más hermosa que nunca y que había sido un completo imbécil por perderse la mayor parte del embarazado anterior de su mujer. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de redimirse con ella, de demostrarle que pasara lo que pasara él no la abandonaría. Después de todo lo vivido juntos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, sentía que le debía todo y que él había hecho muy poco a cambio, tanto en esta dimensión como en la creada por su hijo del futuro cuando los visitó la primera vez.

Suspiró cansado y decidió levantarse. Sentía su pecho apretado, por lo que iría a entrenar un momento para relajarse un poco.

Ingresó a la cámara, pero dejó la compuerta abierta, para poder estar al pendiente del ki de su mujer. Se quitó la camiseta y se dispuso a hacer algunas lagartijas para entrar en calor. Luego de eso saltó la soga e hizo algo de acondicionamiento con las pesas, pero no dejaba de sentirse inquieto, por lo que dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y optó por tomar una ducha e ir a desayunar.

...

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del matrimonio, Bulma se desperezó y estiró su brazo, buscando el calor de Vegeta, pero enseguida abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de que él ya había abandonado el lecho hace mucho.

\- ¿Hum? ¿Habrá ido a entrenar con Gokú? – se preguntó, sentándose con dificultad – No… El pobre ha estado muy hogareño y paranoico desde que se enteró que nacería su segundo hijo… - enseguida se sonrojó llevando sus manos a sus mejillas - ¡Pasa al pendiente de mí! ¿Quién diría lo mucho que ha cambiado?... – enseguida se puso seria - Sin embargo, me da mucha pena verlo así… Ese no es el saiyajin del que me enamoré…

Se quedó pensativa unos momentos _"Aunque es muy gratificante tener a un esposo tan preocupado, es probable que se enferme si no se ejercita, como cuando decidió dejar las peleas… debo encontrar la forma de que vuelva a ser el de siempre…"_

Una idea llegó a su mente y enseguida exclamó

\- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Llamaré a Milk para que envié a Gokú y así Vegeta podrá entrenar y distraerse un poco!

Se levantó con cuidado y se dispuso a empezar su día, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

…

Cuando Vegeta llegó al casino, se encontró con su mujer, su hijo y el grupo de "sanguijuelas".

-Buenos días, papá

-Tenga usted muy buenos días, señor Vegeta- lo saludaron con educación Pilaf y su pandilla.

El solo gruñó en aceptación.

Bulma lo miró tomar asiento y lo saludó, con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, cariño… dime ¿Dormiste algo anoche?

-Hmn… Si, algo… - mintió, mientras tomaba algo de la mesa para llevarlo a su boca

-Te ves tenso…

-No lo estoy…

-Pues a mí me parece que…

\- ¡Que no!

-Como digas, je, je… - le dijo ella, con una gotita en su sien. Su esposo si estaba tenso y ella sabía que era por lo del bebé. Por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema y volteó a ver a Trunks – Pronto nacerá el bebé así que necesito que me ayudes con su habitación…

A Vegeta se le apretó el estómago de solo escuchar esa última frase.

\- ¿Pronto? – preguntó el niño.

-Si, el doctor nos dijo que puede ser en cualquier momento… Así que tampoco quiero que salgas a hacer travesuras.

-Está bien, mamá… - dijo algo desanimado.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara… - le animó su madre - Puedes entretenerte con los niños…

Pilaf y Shu pusieron cara de horror.

-Supongo… - respondió Trunks, escarbando con desgano su cereal.

Bulma al ver el desánimo de su pequeño, pensó que sería una buena idea invitar también a Goten. Así su hijo estaría entretenido mientras esperaban el momento del parto.

\- ¿Qué te parece si invito a Goten a quedarse unos días?

\- ¿En serio mamá? – dijo su hijo, mirándola con esperanza, pero esta desapareció enseguida al recordar algo – No creo que pueda…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿acaso está castigado? – preguntó Vegeta de manera brusca.

-No es eso… - respondió Trunks, haciendo un mohín con sus labios - es que su mamá lo tiene estudiando todo el día … ¡Quiere que sea como Gohan!

Bulma se sonrió. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su hijo.

-Mmm… Comprendo… Bueno, veremos que puedo hacer – le comentó cerrándole un ojo.

Trunks le sonrió de vuelta a su mamá. Ella era la única que podía convencer a la madre de su amigo. Así que se puso feliz y continuó con su desayuno

-Señora, Bulma… - llamó su atención la niña del grupo - ¿Su bebé nacerá muy pronto?

-Oh, así es Mai… Podría ser en cualquier momento…

Vegeta sintió que su estómago se contraía nuevamente.

-Debería hacer ejercicios para que se ponga en posición – le recomendó la pequeña.

\- ¿De que hablas?

-Me refiero a que haciendo ejercicio durante los últimos días de embarazo se tienen bebés de manera más fácil y menos dolorosa…

\- ¿Es en serio? ¡Eso suena fabuloso!

-Si… - le respondió, para luego dar énfasis con un dedo en alto - es que nos hemos instruido en todo lo que tiene que ver con bebés para poder ser de ayuda cuando llegue el suyo…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eres muy amable, linda! – exclamo Bulma radiante - Les agradezco a los tres.

La niña no pudo evitar sonreírse, por el cumplido de la mujer, mientras Trunks sintió su rostro sonrojarse al ver a Mai con tan hermosa sonrisa.

Vegeta solo los miró y frunció. No le hacía nada de gracia que su mujer estuviera esforzándose cuando el médico le había dicho claramente que tenía que hacer reposo. Sin embargo, al ver a Bulma tan contenta, decidió cerrar la boca y tragarse su comentario. No quería iniciar una discusión con ella en su estado.

…

Luego del desayuno, Bulma se dirigió a su oficina a revisar unos papeles. Quería dejar lo más posible adelantado, ya que después estaría muy ocupada con su bebé.

Una vez hubo terminado, miró el teléfono e iba a cogerlo para llamar a Milk cuando su asistente la llamó por el comunicador

-Señora, Bulma. Tiene una llamada.

\- ¿Quién es?

-Es la señora Son.

-Pásamela.

Tomó el auricular y habló

-Hola, Milk. ¡Tanto tiempo!… estaba por llamarte.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo estás, Bulma?

-Muy bien… De hecho, te daré una noticia que te sorprenderá…

\- ¿De que se trata?

-Voy a tener un bebé

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás embarazada? ¿De cuánto?

-Oh, nacerá en cualquier momento…

\- ¡Felicidades! Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Bueno… Tu sabes que me gusta darles la sorpresa en persona… Pero sabiendo que no vendrán a verme…

-No seas así… Oh, ¡Casi lo olvido! Te llamé porque puede que Gokú y Goten estén en camino hacia allá…

\- ¡Que casualidad! – exclamó Bulma - Te iba a llamar para pedirle a Gokú que viniera a buscar a Vegeta… Ha estado tan difícil desde que se enteró que sería padre nuevamente…

-Por mí no hay problema… Pero si Gokú piensa en ir con él a entrenar donde ese tal dios de la destrucción, por favor retén a Goten. Él aún no termina sus lecciones de hoy y Gokú planea llevárselo con él…

-Está bien… Pero, Milk… ¿Por qué no se vienen a quedar tú y Goten unos días? Así me acompañan a mí y a Trunks.

-Es una excelente idea… Pero Goten debe terminar sus lecciones de hoy primero… Te veo más tarde.

-De acuerdo… Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y decidió ir de vuelta a la casa. Si Gokú y Goten venían en camino, llegarían en cualquier momento.

…

A esa misma hora, Vegeta se paseaba nervioso por el jardín, cerca de la alberca. _"Puede nacer en cualquier momento"_ pensaba, recordando las palabras del médico _"Mi hija… Una princesa saiyajin, como nunca hubo una en la historia de nuestra poderosa raza…"_ Se cruzo de brazos y una media sonrisa adornó sus labios, sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza, recobrando la compostura _"Hmn… Bulma aún está en la oficina… ¡es una maldita terca!... Sabe que debe estar descansando y aun así se lleva todo el día paseando… Argg ¡Solo se pone en riesgo a ella y nuestra hija!"_

Continuó con su paseo, poniendo atención única y exclusivamente al ki de su mujer y de su hija. Para soltar un poco de tensión, tronó su cuello y apretó sus puños delante de él. Pero al soltarlos, su vista se posó en sus brazos, donde permanecían unas leves cicatrices. Recordatorio de los arañazos que le había hecho uno de los guepardos-mascotas de sus suegros. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y sonrió nuevamente, recordando la anécdota que le había devuelto a su esposa en el lecho.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Esa tarde, después de la cena, fue en busca de Tama, para utilizarlo en el maléfico plan de recuperar a su mujer. Sin embargo, el gato estaba muy viejo y cansado para cooperar. Por lo que tuvo que modificar levemente su estrategia. Había sido una labor titánica. Primero debió conseguir que el animal comiese carne seca, que le había llevado a escondidas y luego de eso, debió esperar pacientemente a que bebiera suficiente agua. Una vez estuvo listo, voló a su alcoba en busca del trapo, intentando pasar desapercibido por los demás integrantes de la casa. Volvió después donde el animal y lo azuzó con el cojín, logrando que lo arañara, para después dejarlo inconsciente, consiguiendo su objetivo de arruinar el trapo completamente._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando los recuerdos y continuó con su actual preocupación. _"Al fin decidió volver a la casa… Argg… ¿Por qué no se puede estar quieta un maldito segundo?… Si sigue así, no tendré más opción que amarrarla a una silla"._ Sonrió de nuevo, imaginando a su mujer atada. Pero de inmediato volvió a fruncir _"¡Demonios! No estoy de humor para malditas sorpresas… Si algo llega a salir mal, voy a restregárselo en la cara lo que me queda de vida… ¡Es una inconsciente!"_

Su paseo fue interrumpido por la voz de su coterráneo.

\- ¡Hola, Vegeta!

Vegeta se sobresaltó, pues estaba tan ensimismado en lo suyo que no se había percatado del ki del hombre.

\- ¡K-Kakaroto!

Gokú le sonrió y se llevó la mano a su nuca en señal de disculpa por haberlo sorprendido.

\- ¡Tsk! – hizo Vegeta intentando ignorarlo. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la pagoda que su suegra había hecho instalar junto a la alberca, luego de él destruyera la anterior hace años.

Gokú no se dio por aludido y lo siguió.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Je, je… ¡Voy a ir a entrenar en el planeta de Bills!... ¿Quieres venir?

-Mhn… Esta vez no iré...

\- ¿Eh?... – hizo extrañado el de mechas necias - ¿Y eso por qué?

Vegeta volteó a verlo molesto.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso no viste a Bulma? Está por dar a luz.

Gokú levantó una ceja, incrédulo y le respondió.

-Si, pero ella es quien tendrá el bebé, no tú.

\- ¡Imbécil! Si me voy justo ahora no me lo perdonará jamás.

-Pero no creo que a ella eso le moleste… ¡Vamos, Vegeta! Yo no estuve cuando nació Goten y Milk me sigue tratando igual…

Una vena apareció en la sien de Vegeta. La mente del otro guerrero era un verdadero enigma para él.

-Eso es porque eres un idiota… Pero, aun así, no pienso moverme de aquí.

Gokú no pudo evitar exclamar

-Eres un aguafiestas, Vegeta…

\- ¡Cállate!

Una luz apareció ante ellos. Era Wiss quien los saludó apenas tocó suelo.

-Saludos, señores.

-Wiss, hola – lo saludo Gokú.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos… ¿Están listos?

-Yo sí…- respondió Gokú, agregando luego con desgano – Pero Vegeta insiste en quedarse…

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó sorprendido Wiss - Y eso ¿Por qué sería?

Vegeta cerró sus ojos y respondió

-Hmn… Mi bebé está a punto de nacer…

El ángel ahora se espantó

\- ¡¿Usted dará a luz?!

\- ¡Yo no! - exclamó molesto Vegeta, indicándoles con su barbilla hacia su esposa - Es Bulma quién tendrá a nuestro bebé…

El ángel y Gokú voltearon a ver a la mujer, que en ese momento estaba en la terraza con los niños.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces ¡Muchas Felicidades, Vegeta!... – exclamó Wiss, comentando enseguida - Pero entonces si es ella la que tendrá el bebé ¿Porqué no puede ir usted?

Vegeta sintió que sus orejas y rostro enrojecía _"Argg… No puedo admitir ante ellos que ella me preocupa… ¡Maldita sea! ¿por qué Kakaroto tenía que venir justo ahora e invitar a este tipo?"_

Les dio la espalda ocultando su rostro de ellos para responder

-Yo… N-no puedo alejarme de su lado…

-Comprendo… - dijo Wiss algo desanimado, para luego encogerse de hombros y agregar – Haga como quiera… ¿Nos vamos Gokú?

-Sí…- le respondió, para luego dirigirse a su amigo - Oye, Vegeta. Después no te quejes si soy el más fuerte

-Tsk… _" estúpido" …_ Ya veremos, Kakaroto…

El ángel y el más joven de los hombres se marcharon, luego de que este verificara que estaba el presente para Bills.

Vegeta alzó su vista para verlos alejarse y suspiró con alivio. _"Puede que sea una buena oportunidad de entrenar, sin embargo, ese tal Wiss no tiene mucho más que enseñarnos. Solo nos somete a entrenamientos sin sentido… De todos modos, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer por ahora. Ya habrá tiempo para eso después..."_

Se giró y volteó su vista hacia la terraza. Allí estaba ella, tan linda como siempre. Decidió acompañarla un momento, para saber si sentía alguna molestia o algo que le indicara que había llegado el momento que tanto esperaba.

…

Bulma se sorprendió al ver a su esposo tomar asiento frente a ella en la mesa.

-¡Vegeta!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste con Gokú a entrenar?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en la silla.

-No tenía ganas…

Bulma lo miró extrañada.

-¿? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay otro motivo? – preguntó inquisitivamente su mujer.

-No – respondió, volteando a ver su hijo, que se estaba moliendo a golpes con el menor de su ene-a-migo. Luego agregó – Simplemente estoy harto del entrenamiento de Wiss… Siempre es lo mismo.

Bulma al ver a su esposo, ocultando sus verdaderos motivos, sonrió y también volteó a ver a los niños. Su plan de sacarlo de su estado de ansiedad no había resultado, por lo que debía encontrar la forma de adelantar su trabajo de parto para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Inmediatamente recordó lo que Mai le había dicho, por lo que se puso de pie y le dijo a Vegeta, llamando su atención.

-Voy a ir a ver que está haciendo ahora ese trío… Han estado muy silenciosos desde hace un rato.

Le dio un sorpresivo beso en la frente a su esposo y se marchó al interior de la propiedad, mientras Vegeta la veía alejarse _"¿Hum? Conozco perfectamente bien esa mirada… ¿Qué demonios está tramando ahora?"_

Iba a levantarse para seguirla, sin embargo, una explosión lo hizo voltear hacia los niños. Se puso de pie y apretó sus puños, mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando contener su ira _"Malditos chiquillos… ¿Cuantas veces debo repetirles que no pueden hacer destrozos en la propiedad?"_

Levitó hacia donde estaban y comenzó a gritarlos

\- ¡¿Cómo mierda se los hago entender?!

Los niños lo miraron asustados, sin comprender mucho a que se refería el hombre.

\- ¿Qué no dirán nada en su defensa? ¡Les he dicho hasta el cansancio que midan las descargas de energía cuando practiquen en la casa!… ¡Trunks! ¡Goten! ¡Van a trabajar ahora mismo en cómo controlar sus ataques en lugares estrechos!

\- ¿Nos lo vas a enseñar, papá?

\- ¡Tú ya deberías saberlo, Trunks! – le regaño dándole una mirada severa – Ahora estoy ocupado, por lo que tú le enseñarás a Goten… y los estaré vigilando… ¡No quiero más explosiones en la casa! ¡Mucho menos cuando tu madre está a punto de dar a luz!

Los pequeños bajaron la mirada avergonzados por su falta de tino. Pero enseguida Vegeta los "animó"

\- ¿A qué están esperando?

-N-nada…

-Ya vamos, señor Vegeta…

Los niños volvieron a tomar su pose de pelea y Vegeta comenzó a alejarse, retornando a sus preocupaciones.

-Tu papá está muy raro… - comentó Goten

-Si… - le respondió Trunks, viendo hacia su padre - Además, dice que está ocupado, pero no lo veo hacer nada…

La vena de la sien de Vegeta se marcó.

\- ¡Dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo! – volteó a gritarles.

Ambos niños tragaron duro y se dispusieron a continuar con su juego.

\- ¿Estás listo Goten?

\- ¡Sip!

 _"_ _Así está mejor"_ pensó Vegeta mientras se recostaba en un árbol cercano, vigilando ahora el ki de su mujer y de los niños, para que no sobrepasaran el límite permitido en la casa. Pero de un momento a otro sintió que su mujer se movía dentro de la propiedad y que se dirigía hacia un lugar que era sagrado para él _"¡¿Qué acaso se volvió loca?!"_

Estaba indeciso entre ir o no a encarar a Bulma, puesto que no deseaba discutir con ella, cuando apareció nuevamente Gokú frente a él.

Vegeta no esperó a que hablara siquiera y le dijo

\- ¿En que idioma debo decírtelo?... ¡No iré a ninguna parte!

-De acuerdo… No tienes que repetirlo, Vegeta … - respondió Gokú, llevándose una mano a su nuca - Lo que ocurre es que Zeno-chan quiere hacer un torneo de demostración…

Vegeta cerró sus ojos y le respondió

-Hmn… No sé a que te refieres con eso… - enseguida volvió a mirarlo y agregó - Pero ¿porque no llevas a tu hijo?

-Mmm… - hizo Gokú, mirando a su hijo menor, mientras se cruzaba de brazos – No lo sé… Goten y Trunks aún no están listos para este tipo de cosas.

-Tsk… - hizo Vegeta, pues él se refería al mayor de los hijos de su interlocutor.

Prefirió ignorarlo, pero repentinamente el otro exclamó

-Oye, me acabas de dar una buena idea… ¡Invitaré a Gohan! – llevó dos dedos a su frente y agregó, antes de desvanecerse – Gracias, Vegeta.

-Mhn… - hizo él en respuesta, desviando su mirada _"Espero que se entretenga lo bastante para dejar de importunarme… Mejor iré a ver de una vez que está haciendo Bulma. Estoy seguro de que algo trama…"_

Se puso en marcha hacia el interior de la propiedad, aunque alzó la vista para ver llegar un vehículo. Supuso que se trataba de la mujer de Kakaroto, pues recordaba que Bulma había dicho algo de que la llamaría y siempre que invitaban a Goten, su madre aparecía para llevárselo.

…

Los niños vieron llegar un vehículo y Goten exclamó

-Es mi mamá… seguramente viene a buscarme para ir a estudiar

\- ¡Debemos escondernos! – sugirió Trunks

Sin embargo, no alcanzaron a despegar cuando oyeron a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Goten! ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?

Los niños se quedaron congelados en su lugar un momento y luego voltearon a ver a la mujer que había descendido al lado de ellos.

\- ¡Mamá!

-H-hola, señora Milk…

-Hola, Trunks… Oye ¿Y tú mamá? ¿Dónde está?

-Ella… este… creo que está preparándose para la llegada de mi hermanito…

\- ¡¿Qué ya saben que será?! – exclamó exaltada Milk.

-No… - respondió Trunks - pero está haciendo unos ejercicios para que nazca pronto…

\- ¡Oh! ¡Entonces eso será en cualquier momento!... – luego se llevó las manos a su rostro - ¡Debo preparar un banquete de bienvenida! – miró a Goten y agregó – Goten ¿Tu padre dónde está?

-Se fue con el señor Wiss, mamá.

Milk lo miró extrañadísima

-¿? Pero, me pareció ver a Vegeta…

Trunks le explicó enseguida

-Oh, es que mi papá no fue…

\- ¿No?

-No. Él dice que está ocupado… - comentó el peli-lila llevándose las manos a la nuca.

\- ¿Ocupado?

-Si… - dijo, para luego agregar - Aunque no ha hecho nada en todo el día…

Milk se extrañó. Pero luego de pensarlo un segundo, llegó a la conclusión de que Vegeta estaba preocupado por la situación de su esposa.

-Mmm… - hizo para después agregar, compasiva - Supongo que el pobrecito debe estar ansioso…

\- ¿ansioso? – preguntaron al unísono los niños.

-Si… significa que quiere algo con muchas ganas… Mejor vayan a avisarle a Bulma que ya llegué… Mientras, me pondré a cocinar. Un banquete de bienvenida requiere mucha comida…

Los niños obedecieron felices, pues les encantaba la comida que preparaba la señora.

…

Bulma y el equipo de Pilaf estaban efectivamente dentro de la cámara de gravedad. Ella les había comentado que quería adelantar el parto, ya que su bebé parecía que no quería moverse de donde estaba, a lo que los chicos habían respondido con entusiasmo diciéndole que la ayudarían de inmediato con su problema. Por lo que le llevaron unos balones de goma y comenzaron con los ejercicios prenatales.

\- ¡A la cuenta de tres repetimos! – exclamó Pilaf - Uno, dos, tres…

Todos comenzaron a rebotar suavemente mientras cantaban una pegajosa melodía.

 _"_ _Pom-pom-pom… ¡Al bebé hay que sacar!… pom-pom-pom… ¡No queremos esperar!"_

Contaron hasta veinte y cambiaron de ejercicio.

\- ¡Ahora las manos al cielo y a mover las caderas! – gritó Pilaf haciendo un movimiento coqueto sobre el balón.

-Ja, ja, ja – rio Bulma - ¡esto es muy divertido!

En eso estaban cuando Vegeta se asomó a la puerta. Inmediatamente su cara cambio a una de horror

\- ¡Bulma! – exclamó, llamando la atención de su mujer.

-Hola, Vegeta… Estamos haciendo ejercicios para el bebé – le respondió de lo más tranquila y sonriente, volteando a verlo.

-Tsk… ¿Tenías que ocupar la cámara?

-No te enojes… Pensé que no te molestaría, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no la usas…

¡Gracias por dejarnos usarla!

\- ¡Hmp!… ¡Por tu culpa me oxidaré!

-Señora Bulma…- la llamó Mai - ¡Continuemos! Uno, dos, tres…

La mujer levantó sus brazos, imitando a los niños, y comenzó a menearse sobre el balón.

 _"_ _Pom-pom-pom… ¡Al bebé hay que sacar!… pom-pom-pom… ¡No queremos esperar!"_

Vegeta no pudo evitar que su vista bajase a las caderas de su mujer, sintiendo cierto calor invadirlo. Pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, a él le parecía que era una tontería que su mujer se estuviese moviendo tanto, contradiciendo las órdenes del médico.

Se quedó por largos minutos viéndolos ejercitarse, pero cada vez se iba poniendo más ansioso. Además, la cancioncita ya se le estaba quedando grabada en su mente.

-Tsk… ¿Realmente le hará bien hacer tanto ejercicio? – murmuró para si mismo, sin darse cuenta de que su hijo y su amiguito estaban parados a su lado.

-Mamá lo hace porque se preocupa.

-Yo tam… – iba a responder, pero se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de admitir que estaba preocupado por el estado de Bulma, por lo que retomó su seriedad y prefirió guardar silencio, frunciendo profundamente.

-Mai dijo que esos ejercicios le hacían bien… - comentó Goten, mirando después al príncipe mayor - Yo también estoy _ansioso_ de que nazca pronto el bebé

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el hombre, que no pudo evitar pensar que ese comentario iba dirigido hacia él, por lo que prefirió abandonar el lugar, para no ponerse más en evidencia.

\- Yo no estoy a la espera del bebé… - comentó avanzando por el pasillo - Solo estoy aquí porque Bulma me lo pidió…

Los niños lo miraron extrañados, pues ellos pensaban que si estaba ansioso por el nacimiento, además sabían que Bulma había intentado mandarlo a entrenar.

\- ¿A dónde vas, papá?

-Mhn… Iré a entrenar… cerca.

\- ¡Yo también quiero ir! – exclamó sonriente el peli-lila

\- ¡Y yo!

Vegeta volteó, dándoles una mirada asesina. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era compañía.

\- ¡No irán! – exclamó para después agregar más suave – Trunks ¿acaso tu madre no te encargó que alistaras el cuarto del bebé?

Trunks sonrió

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos Goten!

Los pequeños desaparecieron por el lado contrario del pasillo.

-Hmn… Será mejor pensar en un nombre… Uno que vaya de acuerdo con su estirpe saiyajin… - comentó para sí mismo, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo con la clara intención de perderse del escrutinio de cualquiera. No tenía ni el ánimo ni las ganas de entrenar, estaba demasiado nervioso e intentar ocultarlo ya lo tenía exhausto.

 _"Lo adecuado es elegir un nombre que simbolice todo el poder de nuestra raza… Después de todo Bulma eligió el nombre de Trunks. Ahora es mi turno…"_

…

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

Bueno, ya queda el último capítulo. Espero poder terminarlo este fin de semana. Mi prioridad por ahora es terminar esta historia, para poder dedicarme a las demás con más calma.

Espero que les haya gustado. Tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones a los diálogos, para que no fueran tan planos, como me pareció que lo fueron en la serie.

Gracias a los nuevos y a los antiguos. Pero como siempre a los que se toman la molestia:

Lourdes13, GOLLUM E HIJOS, Vainilla, lunaticaxvgta, Srta. Sophie Brief y a meisuke2016.

Nos estamos leyendo, y les mando un gran abrazo.


	9. IX ¡Vuelve a mí!

Y nos vamos con la última patita...

Pasen, lean y espero que se entretengan.

* * *

 ** _IX ¡Vuelve a mi!_**

Vegeta avanzaba por el pasillo, con rumbo hacia el exterior de la propiedad, cuando su ceño se frunció al encontrarse con Milk.

-Vegeta ¡Felicidades!

-Hmn… - hizo él, intentando pasarla de largo.

Pero la mujer, aparte de mirarlo extrañada, insistió

-Oye ¿Dónde está Bulma? ¡Quisiera felicitarla también!

-En la cámara de gravedad – le respondió, sin siquiera mirarla, continuando con su avance.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso está ejercitándose?

Vegeta se volteó, algo sorprendido, pues parecía que a Milk no le había agradado tampoco que Bulma estuviese haciendo esfuerzos. Enseguida se cruzó de brazos y retomando su actitud de siempre, le preguntó, entrecerrando su mirada.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Oh, porque solo significa que está intentando adelantar el parto…

\- ¿Hmp? ¿Adelantarlo? – preguntó él, tragando duro.

-Sí – respondió la mujer levantando uno de sus dedos, para dar énfasis – Los médicos lo recomiendan… ¿Qué no lo sabías, Vegeta?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía! – respondió molesto, volviendo a su actitud de siempre – El momento de su alumbramiento me tiene sin cuidado – agregó, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se alejaba nuevamente.

Milk lo miró extrañadísima, mientras ladeaba su cabeza, pero enseguida recordó a lo que había bajado, por lo que prefirió darlo por su lado, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la esposa del saiyajin.

Cuando llegó a la cámara encontró a Bulma aun realizando sus ejercicios

 _"_ _Pom-pom-pom… ¡Al bebé hay que sacar!… pom-pom-pom… ¡No queremos esperar!"_

\- ¡Felicidades por tu embarazo! – Saludó, apenas cruzó la entrada - ¡estás enorme!

Bulma se giró y la saludo sin dejar de dar pequeños brincos sobre el balón

-Hola, Milk ¡que bueno que llegaste! … Dame unos minutos y te atiendo en seguida…

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso, Bulma… Ya dejé preparándose algunas cosas en la cocina, porque si tu bebé está por nacer, lo mejor es recibirlo con un banquete y seguramente vendrán muchas personas a conocerlo.

La peliazul le sonrió y volteando a ver a la pandilla de Pilaf, les dijo

-Suficiente, muchachos… Les agradezco, pero ahora debo atender a las visitas… y a buscar algo de beber.

-No tiene porque hacerlo usted – le dijo Pilaf – para eso estamos nosotros.

-Bulma, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – intervino Milk - Yo misma puedo ir a buscarte algo, ya que de todas formas debo ir a ver lo que dejé preparándose… Es bueno hacer ejercicio, pero con esa enorme barriga debes tener cuidado y sobre todo alimentarte muy bien.

-Son todos muy amables… - comentó Bulma - Tienes razón. Lo mejor será ir a descansar un momento.

La condujeron hacia una sala en el segundo piso y allí, se instalaron los niños a hacerle compañía mientras volvía Milk.

…

Vegeta ahora deambulaba por el sector de los laboratorios. Ese día, si lo pensaba, había recorrido más de veinte kilómetros dentro de la propiedad. Pero no podía evitarlo, ya que, cada minuto que pasaba se iba sintiendo más ansioso. _"Hmn, "Xivasa" no es un mal nombre… Aunque "Sicali" no se queda atrás…"_ Llegó frente a donde estaban los elevadores, continuando con sus pensamientos _"Por lo menos Bulma dejó de moverse… ya era hora… No he oído ningún grito y su energía se mantiene estable aun…"_

Ingresó a un elevador y se dirigió nuevamente a la propiedad. _"¿Nacerá hoy o piensa tardarse unos días más?"_ Presionó un botón del panel y volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras observaba la puerta cerrarse delante de él, soltando un bufido _"No creo poder soportarlo… ¡Demonios! Si sigo así me volveré loco…"_ Efectivamente, hace solo un momento había detectado a muchas personas en su hogar _"¿Hum?"_ pensó mirando los números pasar en la pantalla _"Me estoy volviendo paranoico… he estado sintiendo muchas presencias en la propiedad y eso es imposible, puesto que Kakaroto aún debe estar en ese estúpido torneo... Además, se supone que llevaría a su hijo"_ entrecerró su mirada _"No puedo estar equivocado ¡Ese inútil ya está de vuelta!… ¿Pero que mierda hace nuevamente en mi casa?"_ Apretó sus puños _"Supongo que le contó a todo el que encontró a su paso del nacimiento de mi hija ¡Es un maldito inoportuno boca floja!"_

Llegó al segundo nivel de su hogar y saliendo del elevador tomó de inmediato rumbo a la terraza, para averiguar si estaba en lo correcto en sus deducciones _"Lo mejor será ignorarlos y poner atención a lo que hablen. No sé a que se refería con ese tal torneo de demostración… ¿Debí haber ido?_ (¡Tsk!) … _Seguramente era una idiotez… De todas formas, aún tengo que decidirme por un buen nombre para mi hija…"_

Salió a la terraza e inmediatamente frunció _"Argg… ese estúpido de Kakaroto no pudo mantener su maldita bocota cerrada… ¡Ahora trajo a todo el grupo de idiotas!"_

Avanzó sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los auto-invitados, permaneciendo de brazos cruzados, dirigiéndose al barandal.

 _"_ _Veamos que trama… Aunque supongo que vienen por lo del bebé…"_

\- Hmn… Echalott… no suena nada mal… - murmuró, mientras caminaba, fingiendo que no había notado a los visitantes.

-Hey, Vegeta… - Lo saludo Gokú.

El hombre volteó a verlo

\- ¿Ya estás de vuelta? - le preguntó de manera despectiva, haciéndole notar que no le agradaba para nada la idea de tenerlo en su casa.

-Vamos, No te pongas así… Te tengo buenas noticias… ¡Podrás enfrentarte a tipos muy fuertes de todos los universos en un súper torneo del poder! A Toppo del universo once no supe si lo podía vencer ni estando transformado en super saiyajin azul…

Vegeta volteó a verlo sorprendido

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ni siquiera en azul?

-Así es… - respondió Gokú, muy excitado - Además, lo haremos todos a la vez ¡Los ochenta peleadores!

Ahora la sorpresa de Vegeta fue mayúscula _"¿De que mierda está hablando este imbécil?_

Gohan se acercó a los hombres y comentó, aclarando un poco la disparatada historia de su padre

-A lo que se refiere es a que el Zeno-Sama organizó un torneo y en él se enfrentaran diez guerreros de ocho universos, todos a la vez y ganará el universo del que quede un guerrero…

\- Dices ¿que ochenta a la vez?… Entonces será una _"Batalla Real" – "Hmn… Si mal no recuerdo, así se elegía a la consorte del rey en Vegetasei en la antigüedad…"_

-Se llevará a cabo pasado mañana, Vegeta – intervino Wiss, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

Vegeta ni lo pensó para responder

-No cuenten conmigo.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Debo esperar a que nazca mi descendiente… - aclaró.

-Pero, Vegeta… ¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Podrás pelear con los guerreros más fuertes de todos los Universos! – Lo intento de convencer Gokú.

-Tiene que acompañarnos, señor Vegeta – trato también Gohan.

Vegeta volteó a ver a su ami-rival

-Me parece muy extraño que me estés invitando precisamente tú… ¿Cuál es tu motivación? ¿No se supone que deberías de estar feliz de que no participe ya que así te podrás enfrentar más libremente a todos esos fuertes contrincantes?

-Si, es verdad…. Pero… - intentó rebatir Gokú, sin conseguir encontrar un argumento que no develara la finalidad de dicho torneo.

Bills que estaba de los nervios, decidió intervenir

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Pelearas! ¿Me oíste? ¡Es una orden!

Vegeta, sin voltear si quiera a ver al dios, comentó

-Pues si tanto les interesa que vaya ¡Deberán encontrar la forma de que el bebé nazca antes! - cerró sus ojos y agregó - De lo contrario… ¡No pienso moverme de aquí!

Todos pusieron cara de horror, ya que Vegeta les estaba pidiendo un imposible. Bills miró a Wiss, con algo de temor, y éste, soltando un suspiro, dijo

-Está bien… lo haré…

Ahora fue Vegeta el que se espantó y miró al ángel, apenas atreviéndose a preguntar

\- ¿S-se puede hacer eso?

Wiss le sonrió

-Por supuesto… es una de mis habilidades… pero solo está reservada para los inmortales, es decir, ayudar a venir al mundo a otros seres superiores… pero como se trata de una emergencia…

Gokú sonrió y miró a Vegeta expectante, al igual que los demás. Éste, algo indeciso, respondió

-De acuerdo… Háganlo.

Así que todos emprendieron la marcha, hacia donde se encontraba Bulma.

…

El grupo avanzaba por los pasillos casi a empujones, ya que no eran tan amplios para que todos avanzaran al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, apenas llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer, decidieron dejar pasar solo a Wiss.

Dentro estaba Milk y la pandilla de Pilaf

\- ¡Qué bueno que te decidiste a descansar! Esa barriga esta que revienta…

-Ni me lo menciones y muchas gracias por preocuparte… – le respondió la peliazul.

Ambas mujeres voltearon al verse observadas.

-Disculpen la interrupción – dijo el ángel, entrando con propiedad.

\- ¡Wiss! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Bulma

-No puede entrar sin permiso… ¿No ve que estamos en una situación delicada?

-Por lo mismo vine… - comentó Wiss, acercándose un poco más y observando atentamente el vientre abultado de Bulma, agregó – Veamos…

\- ¿Q-Qué haces? – lo interrogó Bulma, algo asustada.

Los demás miraban atentos desde la puerta, semi ocultos.

Wiss sin decir nada, aproximó su báculo a la barriga de Bulma y comenzó a concentrarse, mientras en su mente recitaba un antiguo mantra, conocido solo por los ángeles. Su báculo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, mientras algunas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Bulma no entendía lo que ocurría, mientras Vegeta abrió su boca en sorpresa _"¡No puedo creer que realmente vaya a hacerlo!"_

La habitación se iluminó por completo, encegueciendo momentáneamente a los presentes y entonces ocurrió. Se oyó un llanto y al desvanecerse la luz, descendió en los brazos de Bulma un pequeño bulto, envuelto en una delicada tela verde claro.

\- ¿E-es mi bebé'? – preguntó Bulma, aun no convencida, pero enseguida sonrió y le dijo a su pequeña – Ya, ya… todo está bien…

Al instante la bebita se durmió plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

\- ¡OH! ¡Es sorprendente! – exclamó Milk.

Wiss se sonrió y miró a Vegeta, que aún estaba choqueado por lo que acababa de ver

-Bien. Ahora podrá acompañarnos, Vegeta….

Bulma miró a Wiss y le dio las gracias

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Wiss! De esta forma no dolió nada… Creo que te llamaré si es que tenemos otro bebé…

Vegeta al oír a su mujer, solo tragó duro y puso cara de circunstancia. No es que le molestara realmente, pero después de lo complicado que había resultado este embarazo, estaba seguro de que él no podría resistir otro y, así y todo, su mujer ya estaba evaluándolo, sabiendo lo riesgoso que podía ser. Pero algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Míster Satán comentó algo de si la Tierra seguía existiendo. Vegeta lo miró extrañado _"¿De que está hablando este tipo?_

Gohan decidió intervenir

-Este… no dijo nada… – le explicó a Vegeta, mientras tapaba la bocota de su suegro y miraba nervioso al saiyajin mayor, agregando - ¡Muchas felicidades, señor Vegeta!... Lo mejor será ir a avisarles a los niños – comentó yéndose del umbral de la puerta.

Vegeta no muy convencido lo miró un momento, pero su atención volvió a su mujer, que tenía a su hija en brazos.

Era una escena realmente conmovedora.

El hombre se quedó como hipnotizado por unos minutos _"Al fin puedo ver a mi hija… y Bulma luce tan feliz… Nuevamente me inunda ese extraño sentimiento… Definitivamente ser padre es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado… Sin embargo, no deja de preocuparme ese estúpido comentario que hizo ese imbécil. Debió ser solo un disparate, pero en cierta forma me hace pensar en que ahora tengo aún más motivos para volverme más fuerte. No quiero perder a mi familia…. Ellos son lo más importante… para mí"_

Bulma volteó a verlo y le sonrió, lo que hizo que Vegeta se sonrojara, incómodo. Enseguida dio media vuelta y decidió retirarse. Ya después de que se fueran las visitas tendría tiempo a solas con su familia y podría sentirse al fin en paz.

Bulma al ver que su esposo se marchaba, decidió seguirlo. Ya que, además, tenía en mente presentarle su bebé a sus padres y amigos en algún lugar menos incómodo que esa pequeña habitación.

Gokú y los demás, la acompañaron a la terraza. Allí estaban ya los señores Briefs, impacientes por conocer a su nieta.

-Así que este es el nuevo hijo de Vegeta… - comentó Gokú

-Es una niña – le corrigió Bulma

-Je, je, je… disculpa, pero es que yo no sé reconocerlos cuando nacen… - se excusó llevándose una mano a su nuca - a menos que estén desnudos.

\- ¡Eres imposible, Gokú! – le reclamó su mujer.

-Aun así… No se parece en nada a él – agregó el de las mechas necias.

Vegeta, que estaba de espaldas al alegre grupo, no pudo evitar fruncir ante los disparates que decía su compañero de luchas.

-No digas eso, papá… - le dijo Gohan - es de mala educación. Además, si se parece… en la nariz.

-No, querido… Lo que es igual, es su frente – lo corrigió Bunny, con una sonrisa.

El ceño de Vegeta ya no podía estar más fruncido ante tanta estupidez.

\- ¿Puedo cargarlo? – preguntó el orgulloso abuelo Briefs

-Claro – le dijo Bulma.

Y entonces comenzó la peregrinación, de persona en persona, de la pequeña. Todos le hacían morisquetas y ruiditos graciosos para que riera. Si n embrago, cuando llegó el turno de Míster Satán la pequeña lloró, lo que hizo que Vegeta sin siquiera darse cuenta elevara hasta el nivel azul su ki.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿hay algún enemigo cerca? -pregunto Gokú, de manera despistada, mirando hacia todas partes.

Bulma sonrió y miró a su esposo _"Ay, Vegeta ¿no estarás demasiado sobreprotector?"_

Cuando Satán entregó a su hija, al fin Vegeta se calmó _"Maldito, como se atreve a hacer llorar a mi hija"_

Un grito lo hizo levantar la vista y fruncir aún más el ceño, al ver de quién se trataba. Yamcha saludaba alegremente a los presentes y se hacía el simpático con su mujer _"¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién invitó a ese maldito insecto rastrero?... No te atrevas a tocar a mi…"_ Nuevamente su aura se elevó, cuando su pequeña comenzó a llorar al ser sostenida por Yamcha.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hay o no un enemigo cerca?... Vegeta, me estás confundiendo… - comentó Gokú, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca.

Vegeta sin embargo no podía dejar de estar furioso _"Argg… Es un infeliz… Ya quisieras que hubiese sido tuyo el bebé… Será mejor que la sueltes o ¡Juro que te haré pagar tu atrevimiento, gusano!"_

Por suerte, para Yamcha, éste devolvió la bebé a su madre y Bulma miró a su esposo, mientras una gotita corría por su sien.

Justo en ese instante llegaron Trunks y Goten.

-Ven, Trunks… Ven a saludar a tu hermanita – le dijo su mamá.

\- ¿Hermanita?... – preguntó decepcionado, acercándose a la bebé – Hum… Hubiera preferido alguien con quien entrenar…

Vegeta miró de reojo la escena _"Hmn, Trunks no ha pensado en que va a tener que ayudarme con el entrenamiento de su hermana… Una princesa saiyajin debe ser entrenada como corresponde a su linaje"_

\- ¡OH! ¡Que linda y pequeñita que es! – exclamó Goten, asombrado.

-Cuando naciste, tú eras igual de lindo – le comentó Gokú a su hijo menor.

Milk de inmediato lo regañó

\- ¡Como puedes afirmar eso, Gokú! ¡Tú estabas muerto cuando nació él!

Nuevamente el saiyajin se disculpó

-Es verdad, Milk… Pero supongo que no estoy tan equivocado, ja, ja, ja…

Todos rieron con Gokú, excepto Vegeta que no soportaba ya a las visitas.

 _"_ _Maldito Kakaroto… … No he olvidado que en aquella oportunidad se dejó asesinar en vano… y sé que lo hizo solo para humillarme… Argg, ¿por qué no se larga de una maldita vez ese inútil y se lleva a la tropa de indeseables?"_

Bulma decidió que era un buen momento para que su hijo creara un lazo con la bebé, por lo que le preguntó

-Trunks, cariño ¿Quieres cargarla?

\- ¿Qué? No, mamá… Se me puede caer…

-Vamos, si no pasa nada… - lo animó su madre, entregándole a la pequeña – Después de todo, ahora eres el hermano mayor y tu deber es protegerla.

En ese preciso instante la bebé despertó y le sonrió a su hermano, gesto que fue devuelto por Trunks con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bulma levantó su vista y se encontró con la mirada de Vegeta, el que, al verse sorprendido, volteó de inmediato y carraspeó nervioso. Bulma sonrió _"Creo que tiene celos de padre… lo mejor será hacer que la cargue… Sé que es presionarlo demasiado, pero, después de todo, tendrá que acostumbrarse a tenerla en brazos"._ Con esto en mente le dijo a su hijo

\- ¿Por qué no le muestras a tu papá como la cargas?

\- ¿Será una buena idea, mamá? Es que mi papá se ve molesto…

-Si. No te preocupes – le respondió Bulma, cariñosamente - Solo acércate con ella en brazos para vea que eres un niño responsable…

El pequeño así hizo. Llegó junto a su papá y lo llamó

-Papá…

\- ¿Qué quieres, Trunks? – preguntó Vegeta, volteándose a ver a su hijo

-Mamá me dejó cargar a mi hermana ¡Mira!

El hombre se quedó mirando a Trunks. Supo de inmediato cuales habían sido las reales intenciones de su mujer al hacer eso _"Comprendo… Bulma quiere que la cargue… Pero no puedo hacerlo delante de todos estos malditos intrusos… Hmn, creo que podría hacerlo pasar como una lección para Trunks…. Si, eso es. Así nadie notara que deseo cargar a mi hija…"_

Se arrodilló frente a Trunks y le dijo, o mejor dicho le ordenó

-Dámela. Esa no es la forma adecuada de cargar a un bebé…

\- ¡Tu si que sabes de todo, papá! – exclamo sorprendido el niño al ver la delicadeza con que su padre cargaba a su hermana.

Vegeta obvio el halago de su hijo y luego de hacerse el ofendido, le dio un vistazo a su hija. Pero en ese momento, oyó claramente que discutían un tema que a él le interesaba y mucho.

-Bulma, hijita… Si aún no eliges un nombre para la niña, yo puedo pensar en uno – le comentó el señor Briefs

Vegeta supo de inmediato que era momento de unirse a la conversación.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses, anciano! – exclamó - ¡Ya elegí un nombre apropiado para una saiyajin como ella!

Bulma sonrió. Ella hace mucho que había decidido un nombre si es que era niña y ni loca iba a dejar que su esposo le diera un nombre saiyajin a su hija. Por lo que se puso de pie y sacó un pergamino, finamente decorado con el nombre de la bebé.

-Ya lo tengo decidido ¡Su nombre es Bra!

Vegeta quedó de una pieza.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – fue lo único que pudo exclamar. _"Demonios, fue muy astuta… Ella contaba con que yo me haría el desinteresado con respecto a la bebé delante de todos"_

Los presentes comenzaron a felicitar a Bulma por la elección y reír felices de tener a una nueva personita con ellos.

Pero Vegeta no se iba a dar por vencido. Se sobrepuso a su orgullo e intentó hacerse oír una vez más, por encima de las risas.

-No puedes hacer eso, Bulma… ¡MI hija se merece un nombre digno de una saiyajin!

Su esposa le sonrió victoriosa, pues sabía que Vegeta no haría nada más por contradecirla, menos con tantos testigos presentes. Bueno, tal vez estar un poco molesto con ella por un tiempo, pero sabía que se le pasaría tarde o temprano, por lo que amplió aún más su sonrisa, de manera burlona.

El saiyajin solo dejó sus hombros caer en derrota. Su mujer nuevamente le había ganado la partida, por lo que sonrió imperceptiblemente y miró a su hija.

La pequeña le sonrió feliz, sin embargo, algo llamó la atención de Vegeta. Gokú se retiraba lo que lo hizo pensar en que seguramente iría a buscar a más de sus indeseables amigos. Soltó un bufido y prefirió no pensar más en ello, después de todo hoy era un día demasiado importante, como para prestarle atención a lo que hiciera o no su ami-rival.

Bulma no dejaba de mirar a Vegeta, sonriente. Pero Yamcha la sacó de su ensoñación.

\- ¡Oye, Bulma! – gritó, llamando su atención.

El saiyajin frunció y le mantuvo la vista pegada al otro hombre _"Espero que se esté despidiendo… es lo único interesante que podría decir ese idiota"_

Efectivamente, Yamcha le dijo que volvería después, puesto que había recordado un asunto urgente que tenía que atender.

Vegeta no se quedó tranquilo hasta que lo vio perderse en el horizonte _"Bah… ¡Que va a tener algo urgente que hacer! Seguramente recordó que no había alimentado a su gato"_ Prefirió volver a mirar a su hija y le dijo, casi en un susurro

-Hmn… ¿Bra? ... Supongo que no es un mal nombre después de todo…

Bulma al ver a Vegeta así, no pudo evitar sonreírse al pensar en todo lo que había cambiado aquel hombre con el paso de los años y en que de tan solo verlo cargando a su hija, la hacía amarlo todavía más. Pero su momento de ternura debió ser interrumpido, pues sus pechos le estaban avisando que era hora de alimentar a su bebé. Casi al mismo tiempo Bra comenzó a llorar, lo que hizo ponerse nervioso a Vegeta, que miró a su mujer, buscando ayuda.

Bulma le dio una sola mirada y se puso de pie, a lo que el hombre respondió levantando una de sus cejas, pero en seguida comprendió, prosiguiendo a seguirla al interior de la propiedad, intentando no ser visto por los demás.

…

Bulma ingresó a su habitación, donde aprovechó de cambiarse por algo más práctico para poder amamantar a Bra. A los pocos minutos, Vegeta entró. La peliazul le sonrió, volteando a verlo, mientras se terminaba de abrochar sus pantalones. Una vez lista se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaban cerca del ventanal. Vegeta avanzó hasta ella y le entregó a la niña con cuidado.

-Yo… será mejor que espere afuera… - dijo finalmente, disponiéndose a marcharse.

Bulma levantó su vista hacia él y le dijo

-Quédate… por favor.

El saiyajin la miró extrañado un momento, sin embargo, accedió y se quedó de pie junto a su mujer.

Bulma se levantó la camiseta y liberando uno de sus pechos, comenzó a alimentar a Bra, mientras comentaba

-Hoy si que ha sido un día muy extraño ¿no crees?

-Hmn… - hizo, aparatando su vista un momento - ¿Lo dices por ella?

-Si… es decir… Por la forma en que nació…

-Supongo…

Bulma sonrió y ambos se quedaron viendo a Bra, mientras mamaba.

-Es una niña muy linda… - comentó ella, sin dejar de ver a su bebita para luego agregar con un dejo de tristeza – Pero al igual que Trunks no saco nada visible de tu raza… Yo lo…

-No digas tonterías – la interrumpió él - Sabes que eso no me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Es una saiyajin y eso me basta. Además, es bastante fuerte. No quise mencionarlo antes, pero podría ser aún más fuerte que Trunks.

Bulma lo miró sorprendida

\- ¿lo dices en serio?

-Sabes que no bromeo con esas cosas…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada cual perdido en sus pensamientos mientras continuaban viendo a la bebé.

Bulma cambio de lado a la pequeña y ahora preguntó, volteando a verlo

\- ¿De que hablaba Wiss cuando dijo que ahora si podías acompañarlos? ¿Irás a entrenar con él y Gokú?

Vegeta miró a su mujer y le respondió

-No. Harán un torneo de ocho Universos… y quieren que participe…

\- ¿Lo harás? – preguntó, algo preocupada.

-Si… y supongo que Kakaroto debe estar reuniendo al resto de los peleadores…

\- ¿Al resto?

-Son diez guerreros representantes… - luego agregó, mirando a Bra con calma - Supongo que será interesante… _"Mhn, ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no tengo un combate con un verdadero rival…"_

-Necesitarás un traje nuevo… - comentó, intentando leer a su esposo y agregó - Puedo hacerte uno más tarde, ya que el anterior está muy gastado…

-Hmn… Haz como quieras – le respondió, sin mirarla.

Bulma también volteó a ver a su pequeña. Si Vegeta estaba tan tranquilo, era porque realmente no tenía nada que temer. Suspiró y sin mirar a su esposo, le consultó algo que hace mucho quería saber

-Tú… ¿Piensas entrenarla?

Vegeta, que esperaba que ella le preguntara eso en algún momento, le sonrió a su mujer

-Aún no lo he decidido… Pero en algún momento deberá aprender a defenderse…

Bulma respondió a la sonrisa de Vegeta, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran. Se sentía tan plena y feliz, además de llena de hormonas, que simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

-Gracias, Vegeta…

-No te pongas sentimental… - la cortó él, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella - Sabes que eso no va conmigo.

-Lo sé, pero es que me siento tan feliz con todo… - respondió ella, recostando su rostro sobre la mano del saiyajin - Me gustaría que las cosas fueran así para siempre.

Vegeta estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con su mujer, ya que hace no mucho estuvo a punto de morir y en lo único que pensaba en esos momentos, aparte de redimir sus culpas, era en su familia, pero sobre todo en Bulma.

Frunció al pensar en ello y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-No olvides que ella es mi responsabilidad. Así que no te la acapares – le dijo Vegeta, fingiendo molestia y retirando su mano para poder abandonar la habitación – Avísame cuando haya que cambiarla…

Y con esto el hombre se retiró definitivamente. Debía ir a ver que todo estuviera en orden con Bills _"Aun no confió en ese sujeto… Es demasiado voluble…"_

 _…_

Cayó la noche en la Capital del Oeste y las visitas aún no se retiraban. Vegeta estaba comenzando a exasperarse, pues no comprendía el motivo de que Bills aun permaneciera en su hogar, junto con los otros _"¡Maldito dios de pacotilla! Si el dichoso torneo no es hasta mañana ¿Qué mierda hace aun en mi hogar? ...Además se nota muy nervioso. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo este asunto del torneo… Creo que no han dicho todo respecto a él y eso me hace desconfiar aún más de su presencia en mi casa"_

Wiss y los Kaio Shin voltearon a mirarlo sorprendidos, pero Vegeta no se dio por aludido y siguió despotricando internamente contra Bills.

Había estado el resto de la tarde sentado en aquella terraza observando como Bills se había dedicado únicamente a comer y a dormir, sin hacer el más mínimo amague de retirarse. Y aunque se había levantado de su lugar un par de veces para ir a cambiar a Bra en el cuarto destinado a ella, volvía al exterior para estar atento a los movimientos de la deidad.

…

Bulma fue unos momentos a los laboratorios para ver lo del traje de Vegeta, dejándole encargada su bebé a su madre. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de alimentar a su hija nuevamente, dejó pendiente lo que estaba haciendo, volvió por ella y luego de darle de mamar, salió con ella a la terraza a ver a su esposo y a sus invitados. Se sentó al lado de Vegeta y le preguntó

\- ¿Has visto a Trunks?

-No. Debe estar por ahí con el vástago de Kakaroto…

Miró a sus visitas y le comentó a su esposo

-Está visita ha durado más que ninguna que hayan hecho…

-Hmn… Yo también pensé en ello… Hay algo que no me cuadra en todo este asunto…

Bulma iba a comentarle algo más, pero en ese instante, Bra dio un gran bostezo, por lo que comenzó a arrullarla en sus brazos. Luego de unos minutos, ésta dormía plácidamente.

Vegeta sonrió al ver a su pequeña durmiendo en los brazos de su mujer, que le sonrió e intentó levantarse lo más sigilosamente que pudo, para llevar a su hija a dormir.

Estaba por dejar la terraza, cuando un grito hizo saltar a la bebé en sus brazos.

-AHHHHHH… ¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE! – gritó Bills, sentándose en la hamaca donde había estado durmiendo.

La bebita comenzó a llorar y Bulma optó por intentar hacerla dormir dentro de la propiedad.

-Ya, mi niña… -le dijo a su bebé, mientras la paseaba y mecía - ¿Te asustaste? Pobrecita… Iremos a dormir dentro, porque ya es muy tarde…

Diciendo esto se retiró al interior de la propiedad.

Vegeta no pudo evitar que su vena de la sien se marcara y que una de sus manos se apretara en un puño apretadísimo _"Argg, estúpido Bills… Mi casa no es un maldito hotel ¡Vete a tu planeta de una vez!"_

Wiss calmó a Bills, que había despertado gritando producto de una pesadilla.

-Tranquilícese, señor…. Debió ser por comer mucho…

-Mmm… puede ser. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir que es un mal presagio… ¡ES UN MAL PRESAGIO! ¡ES UN MAL PRESAGIO!

Vegeta los miró de reojo. Sentía una ira asesina invadirlo, por lo que no pudo evitar que su ki aumentara dramáticamente.

Wiss lo miró sorprendido

\- ¡Vaya! Al parecer lo estamos incomodando, Vegeta…

El saiyajin volteó su rostro molesto y soltando un suspiro se tranquilizó.

-Hmn… Solo dejen de hacer tanto escándalo… Mi hija… ella necesita dormir.

Enseguida se puso de pie y se dirigió al interior de la propiedad. No necesitaba iniciar una discusión con el dios de la destrucción en ese momento.

Los presentes lo vieron marcharse y el ángel no pudo evitar comentarle a su señor

-Vegeta tiene razón… Usted es solo un invitado en su hogar y se ha estado comportando muy maleducadamente…

-No pienso disculparme… - dijo el dios, volviendo a recostarse - Soy un dios y él lo sabe perfectamente…

Wiss lo miró molesto y luego soltó un suspiro de rendición.

-Como diga… Pero intente ser menos ruidoso. Sé que está tenso por lo del torneo, pero no es motivo para comportarse como un cretino desconsiderado…

Bills lo miró sorprendido un momento, pero enseguida se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos para decir

-Está bien… lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada… Mmm – hizo olfateando el aire - ¿Qué hay de comer?

Wiss solo sacudió su cabeza negativamente, llevando un mano a su frente.

…

Vegeta llegó a su habitación, donde sabía que estaba Bulma. Ingresó con cuidado y preguntó en un susurro

\- ¿Cómo está ella?

-Ya se durmió… - respondió Bulma, también hablando bajito y agregó - pero no quiso hacerlo en su cuarto…

Vegeta se sonrió al ver que su mujer estaba de costado, recostada en la cama, aun vestida, y que junto a ella estaba la bebé. Pero frunció al ver que también estaba instalado Trunks.

-Hmn… - hizo, mirando a su hijo.

\- ¿Bills sigue gritando? – le preguntó su mujer.

-Me da lo mismo que lo haga… - comentó, cruzándose de brazos - Pero podría ir a hacerlo a otro lugar… ¿Qué hace Trunks aquí?

-Tampoco podía dormir… Su habitación también da a la terraza…

Vegeta se aproximó a su esposa y le preguntó, mientras posaba una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Vas a dormir?

-Si. Intentaré dormir un poco, Vegeta… ¿y tú?

-No.

\- ¿Te quedarás vigilándolos?

-No me queda de otra… - respondió, mientras miraba a sus retoños.

-Si quieres, luego te relevo… Tuve que llamar a un turno extra de cocineros para poder atenderlos durante la noche…

\- ¿Y las sanguijuelas?

-También estaban agotados… ¡Han trabajado todo el día!

-Comprendo – dijo Vegeta, alejándose de su mujer para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones

\- ¿Qué haces?

-Voy a descansar mis oídos un momento… luego saldré a ver a los vividores…

Bulma se sonrió y se acomodó para dormir un poco. Aun no sabían a que hora despertaría Bra pidiendo de comer o un cambio de pañal.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho. También estaba agotado, toda la tensión del día le estaba pasando la cuenta y lo sabía. Descansaría un par de horas para no empeorar su humor, ya que no estaba seguro de si podría contenerse ante otro exabrupto de Bills.

…

Un par de horas después, Bulma despertó al oír a su bebe gimotear. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Vegeta la estaba tomando en brazos.

-Necesita cambiarse – fue lo único que le dijo.

Bulma le asintió, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y no sabiendo más, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Vegeta, por su parte, luego de cambiarle el pañal a Bra, la llevó con él de vuelta a su habitación. _"Estaba en lo cierto. Atender a un bebé saiyajin no es para nada complicado…"_ pensó mientras entraba a su cuarto y avanzaba hacia la cama, pero por lo visto ahora era imposible que su hija volviera con su madre, ya que Bulma y Trunks estaban durmiendo desparramados sobre la cama. Vegeta se sonrió y avanzó hasta el sillón, donde se sentó con la pequeña en sus brazos, acomodándola para hacerla dormir.

-Hmn… - hizo, mirándola a los ojos para luego susurrar - Será mejor que te duermas.

Bra le sonrió y como si hubiese entendido, cerró sus ojitos y se dispuso a hacer lo solicitado.

Vegeta levantó una ceja, intrigado. _"Vaya, eso fue sencillo… Creí que sacarías la terquedad de tu madre, ya que eres idéntica a ella… Luego te llevaré a tu habitación y saldré a ver que tanto hacen esos idiotas"_

Pero no salió a vigilar a los dioses. Sin siquiera darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido, mientras observaba subir y bajar el pecho de su hija, sintiendo sus pequeños y rápidos latidos.

…

A la mañana siguiente despertó sobresaltado al sentir que perdía calor en su cuerpo. Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era Bulma quien estaba frente a él, aun vestida con la ropa del día anterior y que le retiraba suavemente a Bra de los brazos.

-Buenos días, Vegeta…. ¿Durmieron bien?

El saiyajin frunció de inmediato y se ruborizó un poco. Él no tenía la intención de que su mujer descubriera que había dormido con su hija en brazos.

-Vamos, Bra…. Debes estar hambrienta – le dijo Bulma a la bebé.

La pequeña abrió sus ojitos y se quejó cuando la apartaron de su padre.

\- ¡Vaya! Hay alguien que tiene _"papitis"_

-Hmn… No digas tonterías. Lo que pasa es que la tomaste de manera muy repentina.

\- ¿Me vas a decir cómo tratar a mi bebé?

-No es mi problema… pero siendo su madre deberías saberlo.

Bulma frunció y le dijo de manera burlona, mientras acunaba a Bra en sus brazos.

-Parece que no dormiste lo suficiente…

-Hmn… - hizo él, algo molesto.

Vegeta se levantó, dejando la manta que su mujer le había puesto encima cuando lo encontró dormido, sobre uno de los brazos del sillón, y le preguntó

\- ¿Por qué estás con la bata?

\- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido – le respondió sentándose en el sillón de enfrente, mientras acomodaba a Bra para que comiera. Luego miró a Vegeta y le dijo, con amabilidad – Hace un momento terminé tu nuevo traje de combate… Tú sabes, para que vayas al torneo ese... - luego indicó con su cabeza hacia la mesa de café que había en la habitación – está en aquella caja…

Vegeta relajó su gesto y miró la caja blanca que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Gracias – le dijo y enseguida salió de la habitación, con rumbo al casino, ya que no recordaba haber comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior.

Bulma terminó de alimentar a Bra y antes de salir, aprovechó de levantar a Trunks.

-Cariño… Trunks… despierta – lo remeció con su mano libre.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-Ya amaneció y voy a necesitar que me ayudes un momento con tu hermanita…

\- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó, sentándose en la cama y restregando uno de sus ojos.

-Bueno, porque tu papá está ocupado y yo necesito hacer unas llamadas… Pero puedes decirle a Goten que te ayude. Gohan lo vino a dejar hace un momento y ya está revoloteando por los pasillos.

Su hijo la miró somnoliento y aceptó a regañadientes.

…

Mientras tanto, Vegeta engullía como si no hubiera un mañana. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y comer, lo que también le ayudaba a estar de mejor ánimo, el cual iba a necesitar, pues aun los dioses estaban instalados en su propiedad.

A los pocos minutos vio a su hijo llegar, acompañado de su inseparable amigo. Ambos se sentaron a comer y conversaban sobre cosas sin sentido para el hombre. Luego vio pasar a su mujer con Bra en brazos hacia la terraza y pedir un refrigerio. Decidió ignorarlos a todos y continuar desayunando, pero no pasaron ni diez minutos y oyó a Bulma llamar a Trunks. Intrigado, volteó a ver por donde salían los niños y observó que Bulma le entregaba a la bebé, diciéndole algo. _"¿Que trama ahora?"_ pensó, sin sacarles la vista de encima.

Los niños le hablaban bobadas a la pequeña, haciéndola reír, mientras su esposa con toda calma se instalaba en uno de los asientos y sacaba de su bolsillo su celular. Vegeta frunció, al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en mente su mujer _"De eso se trataba… Ahora va a comenzar a presumir a medio planeta sobre nuestra hija…"_ Se la quedó viendo unos instantes, pero un grito de ayuda llegó a sus oídos.

\- ¡Papá!

Bra había comenzado a llorar y los niños intentaban en vano cambiarle el pañal.

Vegeta salió presuroso y cambio el pañal de su hija en tiempo récord, ante la asombrada mirada de los pequeños.

\- ¡Eso fue asombroso! – gritó Trunks - ¡Mamá tenía razón!

\- ¡Ahora Bra está contenta otra vez! – exclamó Goten.

Vegeta se sonrió, satisfecho, y vio a su hija feliz, lo que lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa.

…

El resto del día paso más o menos igual. Vegeta se movía de la terraza solo para atender a Bra, al igual que Bulma, que luego de llamar a todos sus conocidos se quedó a acompañar a su esposo.

Al anochecer, algo llamó la atención de los presentes, por lo que todos se pusieron de pie y dirigieron su vista hacia el Este. Dos enormes presencias comenzaban a enfrentarse, haciendo temblar la Tierra. Todos sabían que se trataba de Gokú y Gohan, que estaban iniciando algún combate de entrenamiento. Vegeta sonrió imperceptiblemente, sin dejar de mirar en la dirección del ki de su ami-rival _"Kakaroto… veo que no estás perdiendo el tiempo… Es hora de que me ponga al día con mi entrenamiento también… te demostraré en aquel torneo quién es el más fuerte"_ Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Bulma al ver la mirada de su esposo, supo de inmediato que su intención era ir en busca de su nuevo traje para salir a prepararse para el torneo, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

…

Ingresó sin pensarlo a su cuarto y allí encontró a Vegeta, terminando de quitarse la ropa.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él, algo incómodo, con los pantalones a medio bajar.

-Venía a despedirme… - respondió Bulma, mientras avanzaba hacia el interior.

\- ¿A despedirte? – preguntó, mirándola confundido.

-Si, Vegeta. Sé que piensas ir a entrenar y quizás no te vea a solas hasta después del torneo…

-Estás equivocada… - le dijo retomando su semblante de siempre, mientras dejaba su ropa en el sofá y cogía su nuevo traje de encima de la mesa – Pienso ir al templo sagrado a entrenar, por lo que estaré de vuelta antes de lo que crees...

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó molesto, comenzando a meterse en el traje.

-No lo sé… - dijo avanzando hacia el ventanal y clavando su vista en el exterior. Necesitaba saber si Vegeta pensaba igual que ella. El día anterior había intentado preguntarle al respecto, pero habían sido interrumpidos. Por lo que sin más le dijo

\- ¿crees que nos hayan dicho todo sobre ese torneo?

Vegeta frunció. Él tenía el mismo presentimiento.

-No lo sé… - comentó, terminando de ponerse las botas, y poniéndose de pie, agregó intentando tranquilizar a Bulma - Sin embargo, no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse, Bills siempre hace escándalo por todo – terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Bulma volteo a verlo, intentando creer en lo que su esposo le decía, pero no podía dejar de sentirse algo incómoda. Vegeta estaba por terminar de ponerse los guantes, los que acomodaba desde su antebrazo. Se quedó viéndolo un momento, sin atreverse a decirle nada más.

Vegeta se mantuvo de espaldas a ella. Podía sentir la mirada de su mujer sobre él, por lo que soltó un suspiró cansado y la reconfortó, a su modo

-Deja de preocuparte, Bulma… Sabes que no te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí...

Ella no soportó y avanzó hasta él abrazándolo por la espalda, lo que hizo que el saiyajin se tensara un momento, relajando su cuerpo al siguiente, pero sintió que su mujer comenzaba a sollozar. Supuso que se debía al estado emocional provocado por el nacimiento de su hija. Sujetó las manos de su esposa sobre su abdomen y le dijo,

-No te pongas así… N-no me gusta verte llorar…

-No puedo evitarlo, Vegeta… - dijo, abrazándolo aun con más fuerza – Siempre que debes marcharte me inunda un sentimiento de abandono e incertidumbre...

Él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su mujer, puesto que a él le ocurría algo similar. Pero no necesitaba que ella lo notara, por lo que la separó de su cuerpo y girándose, miró en sus azules ojos. Luego se sonrió y le dijo, en tono de broma para animarla, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.

-Cuando vuelva, quiero sobre la mesa un enorme filete solo para mí con "la salsa secreta de la abuela"

Bulma se sonrió y le dio un beso lleno de ternura en sus labios. Luego se apartó, limpió sus lágrimas y exclamó, aún con unas pequeñas gotitas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y será el más sabroso que jamás hayas probado! ¡Ya lo verás!

Vegeta volvió a besarla, para después apartarse y dirigirse al ventanal. No quería que nadie lo viera marcharse, excepto ella. Pero Bulma lo sujetó de su mano casi inconscientemente. Vegeta volteó y le dio una última mirada, retirando su mano con suavidad, para luego salir definitivamente. Levitó y se alejó de la propiedad, dejando una estela de luz a su paso.

Bulma, con su mano aún estirada, se aproximó al ventanal y murmuró

-Te estaré esperando, Vegeta… porque sé que siempre vuelves... a mi lado.

Suspiró, sintiéndose más tranquila, mientras cerraba el ventanal. Enseguida volvió al cuarto de su bebé, para relevar a su madre del cuidado de Bra y decirle lo del encargo de Vegeta. Esperaría allí, a que su esposo terminara de entrenar.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

Y sería… Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Me divertí mucho escribiéndola y casi casi la dejo hasta que nace Bra. Pero estaba tan inspirada que decidí continuar hasta la hermosa escena en que Bulma acompaña a Vegeta mientras este se prepara para ir a entrenar para el torneo…

Muchas gracias a los que me acompañaron en esta tierna travesía, donde conocimos facetas del príncipe que no hubiéramos imaginado ni en nuestras más febriles fantasías. Bueno, yo si me lo imaginé y por eso lo escribí, je, je…

Saludos a los favoriteadores, seguidores, pero como siempre a los que se pasan a comentar: Lourdes13, Srta. Sophie Briefs, lunaticaxvgta, Vainilla y StephieQc.

Un abrazo bien fuerte y nos leemos en mis otros fics.


End file.
